First Daughter
by A. Holloway
Summary: The new Prime Minister's daughter Hermione Granger has her life  plagued with fear, danger, love, and twisted misunderstandings when she finds out that she is a witch, and the new target of a dark cult set on reviving dark magic.
1. Prologue: Tell Me A Story

**A/N: I'm back, avec a new story! No, I am not at all stopping the production of Hot and Cold, but this story has been in my head since the G20 in Toronto last year and I wanted to take a crack at writing it. I hope you guys like it! Full summary below!**

**Summary: When Hermione Granger's father becomes Prime Minister of England she finds out the truth about the magical world she heard stories of as a child. When she finds out the truth she starts to get closer to a mysterious red headed boy who knows secrets that she's never imagined. * Drama, love, mystery the main points in this story, it has a bit of everything. ***

**This story is rated M for later chapters, and obviously AU**

**I own nothing Harry Potter except for four of the movies, some of the books, and a wonderful Ron Weasley t-shirt!**

**Thank you to waterisjustcomingoutofthesky for looking over my grammar for me!**

Prologue: Tell Me a Story

"_Hermione!" Mrs. Granger sighed exasperatedly. The small smile that played on her lips betrayed the frustrated expression she was trying to convey._

"_Please, please mummy! Just once more, please!" Hermione pleaded shoving a thin book into her mother's hands._

"_Oh, alright then. But" - she held up one finger to Hermione's lips, "- just once more."_

"_Thank you mother!" Hermione laughed settling under the covers, waiting for her mother to begin reading._

_Mrs. Granger flipped through the book until she got to the page she had been looking for; she took a deep breath, and began reading._

"_Once upon a time, there was a normal boy named Tom Riddle, and he was just like you." Mrs. Granger touched her daughter's nose lightly causing her to giggle. "He was normal, what wizards liked to call muggles, he had no idea wizards even existed. Then one day, he found out he was a wizard and was whisked away to a secret school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While he was there, he decided that what he was being taught wasn't good enough, he wanted more, he wanted __**power.**__ So when he graduated from school he spent years and years getting more and more powerful."_

_Mrs. Granger stopped reading and peered at her daughter's curious face. "Oh Hermione, are you sure you want to hear this story right before bed? It is a bit scary you know."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please mother, I've heard this story before, I promise I won't get scared, pleeeease." Hermione put on her best pleading face._

"_Oh, alright." Mrs. Granger sighed. _

_She picked up the book, took a deep breath, and began to read again. "Years went by, and nobody had heard from him, everyone started to get concerned, suspicious, and some a bit curious. Finally, years later he reappeared, but he was different. He skin was pale and scaly, his nose was nothing but tiny slits, and his eyes were beady and conniving, the once handsome Tom Riddle was gone, and in his place was the evil and terrible Lord Voldemort. The next few years Lord Voldemort began to grow stronger and stronger. He claimed to be the most powerful wizard of all time, he wanted to rule over the wizarding world, and would kill anyone who got in his way. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts, where the mighty headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in charge. Dumbledore was one of the only people Voldemort was afraid of, so he forgoed taking over Hogwarts... at least for the time being."_

"_Over the next few years still, Voldemort began to pick up followers. Most of his followers were entranced by his power and just wanted a piece. However, most of the wizarding world was still on the side of good, Voldemort wanted to change that. One day he decided to make an example of a wizarding couple who refused to join him on his quest for power. Lily and James Potter were the perfect example of good, and you couldn't meet two nicer people, so since he couldn't convert them Voldemort decided to kill them! So he thought of a perfect plan, and with the help of a friend of Lily and James's who had betrayed them, he finally had it set, he was going to kill Lily, James, and their young son Harry Potter."_

"_On that fateful night, Voldemort sought out and found the Potter's hiding place, but once he got there, he was surprised to see James waiting for him. Although James was a marvelous wizard he was no match for Voldemort. With a flick of his wand, and a simple spell, James Potter was dead."_

"_Oh!" _

"_Next Voldemort moved swiftly to a nursery, he saw Lily trying to escape with young Harry. Voldermort simply laughed and pointed his wand right at her forehead. Lily begged and pleaded. 'NO, PLEASE, take me instead, just leave Harry!' Voldemort simply let out a chilling laugh. 'Silly girl, stand aside!' But Lily refused. So with a flick of his wand, and the same simple spell … Lily Potter was dead."_

_Another gasp was heard from Hermione._

"_Finally Voldemort turned to Harry, a defenseless, helpless baby. He pointed his wand at his head, said the same simple spell he used on his mother and father, but something was different. The spell not only didn't work … the spell backfired! And just like that Voldemort was gone. Not brought down by a powerful witch or wizard, not brought down by the Ministry of Magic, but brought down by a baby boy. That day Harry Potter became a legend, Harry Potter, from that day on was known as the boy who lived, the boy who brought down the most dangerous wizard of all time."_

_Mrs. Granger snapped the thin book shut. "Alright, little miss, I believe we had a deal, I read the Harry Potter book again, and you go to sleep, now how about it?"_

"_Wait mummy, I have a few questions first."_

"_Oh boy." Mrs. Granger said throwing her hands in the air. "What questions could you possibly have on that story?"_

"_Is it a true story?" Hermione asked curiously with wide eyes._

_Mrs. Granger gulped and shook her head furiously. "No, of course not darling, completely 100 percent fake. There is no such thing as magic."_

"_Then why haven't you published it like your other books, and make a lot of money. This book sounds like a winner!" Hermione crossed her hands and fixed an intent look on her mother's face, as if she thought she had a valid point._

_Mrs. Granger sighed and gently lowered Hermione back onto her bed. "Daddy told me this story a few years ago, a little after you were born actually. He told me it was a secret, and that I was only to tell the story to people I trust. And I trust you, my little princess." Mrs. Granger smoothed Hermione's hair gently and moved the quilt up to her chin._

"_Who told daddy the story then? And why is it so important not to tell anyone?"_

"_Oh Hermione." Mrs. Granger said with a small smile. "You're just going to have to trust me about all of this, when you become of age, everything will become clearer. But for now it is crucial not to tell anybody, alright angel?"_

_Hermione nodded sleepily. "Where is daddy anyways?" She whined quietly._

_Mrs. Granger sighed. "He's working late again sweetheart, you know he has a very important job, he's in line to be the Prime Minister one day you know."_

"_You mean, one day, we're going to live in that big house we visited last year!" Hermione said excitedly, the sleep flowing out of her._

"_Yes darling, one day hopefully, we're going to live in that house." Mrs. Granger shook her head, amused at her daughter's amazement and continuous knowledge. "But for right now, the future first daughter of England needs some sleep, alright?"_

_Hermione nodded and crawled back under the covers, finally ready to let sleep take her over. _

"_I love you princess, sleep well." Mrs. Granger whispered tenderly as she kissed Hermione's forehead._

"_I love you mummy." Hermione replied sleepily._

_Mrs. Granger turned out the light and stepped into the hallway. "One day she'll know the truth." She murmured to herself. "I just hope when that day comes, she'll be ready."_

_A few minutes later Mrs. Granger heard the door creak open, her husband was home._

"_Hello Jeanie. How are you?" Darrel Granger said tenderly sweeping her into a hug._

"_Just wonderful." Mrs. Granger said with a wide smile. "I've just put Hermione to bed, and read her the Harry Potter story again, and as usual she had a million and a half questions."_

_Darrel laughed quietly. "Just wait until she's older, all the questions she'll have then."_

_Jean shook her head. "Let's not think about that, let's just hold on to this moment right now. We'll deal with that when the time comes."_

_Darrel nodded slowly. "Are you looking forward to telling her everything when she's older?"  
><em>

_Jean melted into her husband's embrace. "Not in the least." She sighed. "But," she said with a small smirk. "A huge part of me is saying that she'll be very … intrigued by it."_

**Well, there's the prologue. I hope you guys like it so far. **

**School ends in a few days so I'm hoping to update once a week, maybe once every two weeks.**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely, this story in un beta-ed so I would love for you guys' support to see how I'm doing. **

**~ Cheers!**

**Dedicated partially to my sister, as it is her birthday tomorrow and she helped me with the topic and plot * : )**


	2. Elected

**A/N: Bonjour! I am so so happy with the sweet reviews and favorites/alerts I got last time I updated. You guys are all so generous! Anyway, here's chapter one of First Daughter. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to update as soon as possible because I have finals next week and I have plenty of studying. **

**Last chapter I forgot to so this so here it is. I got this idea partially from reading the story ****'The Other Side of Life' ****by ****kjc1123****! Brilliant story!**

Chapter One: Elected

Hermione Granger smiled and waved to the different cameramen and reporters that were rushing towards her. Her parents had disappeared into a room behind a curtain a few moments before that was when all of the attention had turned to her. They all seemed to want a picture of – or an interview with – the new first daughter.

"Smile, and wave, smile and wave." Hermione thought slowly to herself. All of the loud voices and bright lights were making her feel uneasy, and the long day she had had was beginning to take its toll on her.

"Ms. Granger give us a smile! Ms. Granger, just a moment of your time ...! Ms. Granger, how to you feel about being one of the most famous teenagers in England?" It was all giving her a headache.

Hermione smiled wide as her father and mother reappeared from their secret interview. All of the cameramen and reporters ran towards them. They all wanted a decent photo or at least a statement or two from England's new 'power couple'

She let out the breath she was unknowingly holding; and another smirk played at her lips. Finally, she got a break.

It had been her father's dream to be the Prime Minister for years. Ever since she could remember he had told her stories about living in a big house while her father ruled the whole country, and how she would be the most special little girl in all of England.

That's what she had been hearing her old life. From the age of ten she had been groomed into what her parents – mostly her mother – thought the daughter of 'socialites' should look like. There had never been any room for imperfections or anything out of the ordinary. She had had to be perfect her whole entire life, no mistakes, no flaws. Everyone on the outside had thought she had it all. She went to the most expensive private schools, she had rich parents, and she seemed to have it all.

Her mother had personal made sure that throughout the years Hermione had stayed – what she thought to be – perfect. She knew deep down her mother loved her, she just had a _special _way of showing it, her mother only wanted the best for her, she loved her, both of her parents did. They would always do they both thought was best for her. And that included the letter.

_The letter. _Hermione bit her lip and smirked. The letter was the only time she had ever seen her parents nervous or scared.

It was the day their housekeeper had been sick, the only day she had had to get the mail herself. One of the only days she could remember clearly in her mind, a day that stood out.

The letter had been thick and nicely designed. _Ms. Hermione Granger, 157 Notting Hill W11, London England. _Very detailed from the outside, she had never seen the inside. The second she had walked back into the house, she had showed the letter to her parents. A big mistake. After hurriedly grabbing the letter from her and quickly shooing her out of the kitchen and to her room they had spent what seemed like forever discussing the contents of the letter. When she was finally allowed back into the kitchen her parents had sat her down and told her to forget the letter. They had told her that it was rubbish. They had never even told her what was in the letter, but whatever was in that letter scared them both in a way she had never seen before …

Hermione shook her head and forced a smile. Now was not the time to think about the letter from six years ago. Her father had just won the election and was now Prime Minister of England. She should be happy. Her smile grew wider as she saw her parents posing for pictures, they had never looked happier.

"Hermione, come over here," her mother said with a wide smile. "They want pictures of all three of us."

Hermione smiled and nodded the letter completely gone from her mind. Today was a day for celebration and happiness. She smiled as she made her way towards her parents; she could stand to take a few more pictures.

Ron Weasley sighed and stretched his legs out. His suit was beginning to make him sweat, and the chair was bloody uncomfortable and he had been sitting for two hours waiting for the new Prime Minister to speak … he still hadn't shown up.

"When are they going to get here?" he whispered to his best friend Harry Potter who was sitting beside him. "It's bloody frustrating waiting for someone this long."

"Calm down Ron," Harry said, an amused expression on his face. "He's a really important person you know, and he's going to play a crucial role in our world. The least we can do is hear him out; he is making an effort to speak to us after all."

"Because it's required!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, he'll probably be here in a few minutes."

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned down further in his chair. Every time a new Prime Minister was elected all of the aurours – or aurours in training in his case – were required to attend a speech given by the newly elected Prime Minister. The speech always contained talk about how it was very important to keep the wizarding and muggle world separate, and keep the wizarding world secret from the muggles, unless there was a good reason, a marriage for example. If the two worlds ever collided, serious chaos would happen.

"What do you know about this new Prime Minister anyway?" Ron whispered to Harry in a low voice.

"Not much actually." Harry replied back in the same low voice. "His name is Darrel. Darrel Granger. He's been a shoo in to win the election as soon as the old one retired. He used to be a high ranking member of parliament before he got elected. Oh, and I heard he's quite wealthy. He's the son of some merchants or something, plus his wife Jean is a famous author. And he had a daughter, her name's Hermione … or something like that."

Ron rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "Oh great, another bigheaded family takes over."

"Actually, I heard they're really hard working people." Harry said in defense of the new Prime Minister. "Apparently Mr. Granger has wanted to be the Prime Minister for years, and his wife and daughter are really hard working. His daughter's been accepted to some impressive university, Cambridge." Harry ignored Ron's confused look. "It's a really impressive university; trust me, one of the best in the world."

"Forget where she's going, I heard she's rather nice to look at, to put it in … appropriate terms."

The comment had come from behind Harry and Ron. From Cormac McLaggen. He was a well-known jerk and ladies' man among all of the aurours in training.

"Don't tell me you're looking to hook up with her before even meeting her." Ron said rolling her eyes. "From what Harry's just told me it sounds like she actually has class, and a brain. Don't you usually hook up with the slags you meet at the bar?"

"Just because I can actually get a woman in bed …" Cormac sneered trying to get under Ron's skin.

"Just ignore him Ron, don't give him the satisfaction." Harry murmured in a low voice. It was no secret that Ron had despised Cormac since their days at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, all right." Ron said angrily wanting nothing more than to give Cormac a hard punch in the face. "I just wish he would hurry up and get here already."

Suddenly there was a murmur and a whisper of _"he's coming" _around the room. Sure enough Ron saw the curtain rustle and a middle aged couple came from behind it. Darrel and Jean Granger, the new Prime Minister and first lady of England.

"It's about bloody time." Ron grumbled under his breath joining in on the applause that was trickling through the room.

With a grin Mr. Granger raised a hand to stop the applause, so he could begin his address to the wizarding community.

The speech was exactly what Ron thought it was going to be. The new Prime Minister had addressed all of the usual parts: _'I am proud to know be a small part in the small loop that is the wizard community … it is crucial we keep wizards and magic a secret from non-wizards … it could be catastrophic if the human world ever found out about magic,' _etc, etc. Ron let out a deep breath. _"The same every time." _He thought to himself.

An invitation to the press room concluded Mr. Granger's speech.

"Come on mate," Harry said with a wide grin. "Maybe you'll get a chance to see that beautiful girl Cormac was talking about."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron grumbled reluctantly getting up. "What do you care about checking out girls anyway, you have a girlfriend remember?"

Harry sighed. "Not for me, for you. Maybe you'll meet and fall madly in love." He said sarcastically. "Now come on, Williams expects us to get there."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, but after this is over promise me we can go to that bar I saw on our way in."

"Fine, fine." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I swear you're the only one who actually needs a bribe to go to an event that's important for your career."

"Alright, alright. You win. And by the way, I don't need the bloody guilt trip."

Harry beamed and clasped Ron on the back. "Yeah but it works every time doesn't it. Oh, and don't forget, we still have that party to go to tonight, celebrating the new election. Reckon I won't have to guilt you into going to that eh?" Harry said with a wink.

"Fuck." Ron said with a groan. "Just when I thought I was off the hook for tonight …"

"Cheer up mate, maybe you'll meet Hermione Granger there." Harry said teasingly jabbing Ron in the ribs.

"Who said I actually want to meet this girl anyway? She sounds like a prude to me."

"So, what you're saying is, you only go for girls who are slags …?" Harry said slowly.

"No," Ron said in a defensive tone. "But, I am saying I like girls who like to have fun."

"Stop being so stupid Ron. You've only heard about her through Cormac and me, I've never met her and Cormac's never been a really reliable source has he?"

Ron gave a small smile. "No, I suppose not."

"Exactly. From what I hear, she's really pretty, and really smart. Why don't you meet her first before you pass any judgment?"

Ron bit his lip. "That's actually a pretty good idea." He said with another small smile. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. He couldn't wait to meet this new girl, Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Whew, first chapter done! I hope you guys all liked it. Next review will be shortly after finals, wish me luck on them! Before I forget, I know that I haven't updated Hot and Cold in a long time, I am very very sorry! There are some glitches with it, but rest assured it will be up very soon, I promise!**

**Oh, and I just wanted to address some things... **

**It won't be the last time you see Cormac, I'm sorry if a lot of you hate him, but he's going to be a semi important part of the story**

**The letter... Oh you guys all know what's in it, I don't know about that though, I'm wondering what you think of it.**

**Anyway, that's it until next time, enjoy!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Meeting Ron and Meeting Hermione

**A.N: Hi all! I am so so glad so many of you liked the last chapter. It honestly meant the whole world to me! You are all so sweet, and it was your reviews that made this chapter come so quickly. You are all so friendly! So without further ado .. chapter two : )**

**Thank you to my darling friend waterisjustcomingoutofthesky for checking my grammar and putting up with me!  
>_<strong>

Chapter Two: Meeting Ron and Meeting Hermione

"So, where were you guys?" Hermione inquired while posing for more pictures. "Wherever you guys were, I hope it was worth leaving me here with all of the press people. I swear, they are so vicious!"

"Oh Hermione," her mother tutted softly. "I swear you are the most dramatic person I know. We just had to leave briefly to do another interview."

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Yes, well, that still doesn't explain why you couldn't host that interview in here.

"Young lady I swear that curiosity of yours is going to kill you one day." Her father said teasingly.

"Or make you a great hero." Her mother said tenderly while smoothing her hair. "Obviously the interview was meant to be a bit more private then the ones we gave in here."

"Well what was it about then?" Hermione pressed. "You know you can trust me, I can keep a secret!"

Jean Granger laughed at her daughter's frustrated face. "Sorry crumpet, it's confidential. One day you'll find everything out, I promise."

Hermione groaned. "The last time you said that I was six years old and you were reading me books about withes and wizards. Keep up all of the secrecy and I'm going to start to think they're real."

Mrs. Granger bit her lip and let out a laugh. "Oh don't be silly darling, just focus on pictures and interviews for now."

Hermione hesitated, and then put on a fake smile. "Alright then," she said in a quiet voice, "let's do this thing."

"That's my girl." Mrs. Granger said quietly as she laced an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "And don't forget, your presence is required at the inaugural party tonight."

Hermione threw her head back and groaned. "Oh great, just when I thought I could relax tonight. After all of this mother, is my presence at this party really required or necessary?"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Oh please Hermione. As the Prime Minister's daughter your presence is required, necessary, _and _requested." She frowned at her daughter's frowning face. "Oh don't be such a downer darling, it'll be fun! Besides, when your father and I were just conducting the interview in the other room I saw plenty of young men in there that I think would be perfect for you. They're just your age and everything!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly mother, you're beginning to sound like Lacey." She said referring to her high school friend who was always looking for a hook up, or looking to set people up. "And besides, that's all the more reason not to go." She said stubbornly. "I'm not interested in a relationship."

Mrs. Granger sighed. "Well, you're going anyway; you might as well have a little fun while you're there."

"When's the last time you cared about fun?" Hermione countered.

"Very funny darling." Mrs. Granger said with a grimace.

The shouting reporters and flashing lights broke up the conversation between Hermione and her mother. After a few more minutes of posing for pictures and answering questions, the press was asked to leave so that the first family could start to get ready for the inaugural party later that night.

As soon as she got back to her hotel room Hermione fell onto her bed and let out a loud groan. Then she sat up and placed her head in her hands, trying to nurse a bad headache.

Being the Prime Minister's daughter was turning out to be stressful and trying; even after only one day.

* * *

><p>Ron stood in front of the mirror fixing his suit. There was no dress robes allowed, Williams had made it clear about the importance of "muggle attire". <em>"He's saving us from embracing him more like it." <em>Ron thought to himself. "Hey Harry, who did Williams think was so stupid as to wear dress robes to a muggle event?"

"I dunno mate. But you know, some of the guys here aren't that smartest, you know that. To be honest, I don't know how some of the guys here got into training." Harry said coming up behind Ron in the mirror.

"Family connections I guess." Ron said shrugging fixing his tie, his hands shaking slightly.

Harry stood behind Ron looking amused. "Doing alright there mate?" He said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah," said Ron, "never better."

Harry couldn't help but notice an unmistakable shake in his voice. "Then, why do you seem so nervous?" He asked with an amused grin. "You nervous about meeting Hermione Granger?"

"No, of course not." Ron scoffed, "I'm totally calm. Now quit hogging the mirror." He said shoving Harry slightly to the side, using the free mirror space to make last minute adjustments to his suit.

Harry rolled his eyes and checked his wristwatch. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "Ron, I know you want to look good, but we're already really late. Could you please act girly some other time?"

"Fuck off Harry, i'm done anyways," Ron said fixing his tie one last time.

"Brilliant, then let's go! Williams will have our heads if we're anymore late."

"Alright alright, let's go then." Ron said as Harry rushed out the door.

Ron took one more deep breath before rushing out the door after Harry. In their excitement and nervousness they didn't notice a young woman rushing in the direction opposite from them …

* * *

><p>Hermione turned around to look at herself in the mirror and bit her lip. Her mother had picked out the dress, it was deep green and ended just before her knees; she hated the length, but her mother had insisted that it would be the perfect thing to wear.<p>

"_You'll turn heads in this dress." _Her mother had said when she gave her the dress a few hours earlier.

Hermione turned around again and looked in the mirror one more time before looking at the clock.

"Damn," she muttered to herself. "Mum will kill me if I'm late for this." She said as she slipped on her shoes and ran out the door. In her rush she didn't notice two young men rushing in the opposite direction that she was …

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he collided with the person rushing in the opposite direction as him.<p>

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she got up from the floor. "I was going really fast, too fast I guess, and my mother is expecting me downstairs, and everything always has to be just so with her … and you don't care about what I'm saying." She finished lamely with a small laugh.

Ron's eyes bugged and his mouth dropped. She was beautiful. Her hair was styled and tamed nicely. Her face stood out as beautiful, minimal makeup, and she had big brown beautiful eyes that he could feel himself getting lost in. Best of all she was wearing a deep green dress that he was particularly fond of. It ended just before her knees, accented her curves perfectly, and showed off just the right amount of leg.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Oh ... uhm, it was my fault really. I wasn't watching where I was going, and we're kinda in a rush too." Ron stammered quickly gesturing to himself and Harry.

"Oh, are you attending the Prime Minister's inaugural party too?" She asked intently.

"Yeah, for work purposes." Ron said absently. "Why are you required to go?"

"Oh, I'm, _required _to go, I guess, it's my parent's orders," she said biting her lip.

"I see," said Ron not wanting to press the matter with a stranger. "There are no hard feelings right? I mean, about the fall or anything." He said holding his hand out hoping she would shake it.

"No hard feelings." She said smiling warmly and shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name …" Ron said, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"I'm …really really late." She said eyeing the clock on the wall and seeing the late time, the party would start any minute. "I'm late for the party; my parents will kill me if I'm late. I'm really sorry. I'll talk to you downstairs yeah?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." Ron said trying not to sound over eager.

"Great, I'll save you a dance." She said slowly with a coy smile.

"Yeah…" Ron said choking and coughing slightly. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Great," She said with a soft laugh, "I'll see you down there."

* * *

><p>"You're never going to get that stupid look off of your face are you?" Harry asked in an amused tone.<p>

"Ask me later tonight," Ron said still smiling wildly, "but probably not."

They were at the party getting ready for the Prime Minister to give kick off the party with a speech. This time, Ron didn't even mind waiting.

"Why are you so happy Weasley?" Cormac asked from across the table. "You excited because you're at the first fancy party in your life? Don't worry, maybe if you hope and dream you'll get invited to another party like this." He said with a smug smile firmly in place.

Ron clenched his face but kept his smile firmly in place, he would not give Cormac the satisfaction of getting to him. This night was going to be perfect; he didn't need Cormac getting under his skin.

"Actually Cormac, I met a girl, near my hotel room, I'm meeting her later for a few dances, and maybe a drink." Ron said, his wide smile firmly in place.

"You obviously didn't get the chance to let her get to know the real you, did you?" Cormac asked his smirk still in place.

"Well obviously not, I mean, I only bumped into her in the hall while coming down here. We were both in a bit of a rush, so I suppose we'll get to know each other better tonight."

"So you mean you're going to sleep with her?" Cormac asked interestedly, his smirk getting wider. "Good for you Weasley, I wouldn't have believed you had it in you."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You know McLaggen whenever a guy says he wants to get to know a girl better it doesn't always mean that he wants to get into her knickers, that only seems to apply to you and your other arsehole friends."

Everyone at the table with them laughed and Cormac's face began to grow red. "Well how do we even know this girl is real, you could be just lying. Pathetic way to get a name for yourself if you ask me." He scoffed.

"I already have a name for myself," Ron said slowly his voice getting lower. "Or did you forget, I took part in defeating one of the most powerful wizards of all time. And besides I don't have to prove anything to you, Harry was there, he saw me talking to her, that should be proof enough."

Cormac rolled his eyes. "How do we know he's not lying too, just going along with it to make you look good? It wouldn't be the first time that's happened after all…"

Everyone at the table narrowed their eyes or gave wide eyes at Cormac; he was taking things too far.

"Watch it McLaggen." Harry said in a low voice.

"Alright alright, no need to get hostile, all I asked for is some verification, and the fact you're getting so defensive is just proving my point. Personally, I think you're lying, and only seeing this girl will change my mind."

The argument was interrupted by Mr. Granger introducing himself and his family. "And finally, she might be a new face to many of you but you'll be seeing this face very often as she is my beautiful daughter. May I please introduce to all of you my daughter, Hermione Granger!"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he pointed towards the center of the ballroom. "She's there, she's there." Ron whispered.

Everyone at the table turned to look at him; shock reflected in each of their eyes, Cormac was the first to find his voice.

"So you mean to tell me, the girl you've been mooning over for the past thirty minutes is the new Prime Minister's daughter?" Both doubt and disbelief were dripping from his voice. "I'll believe that when I see it." He said in a challenging voice.

"Well, you'll see later tonight then won't you?" Ron said with a smile.

Cormac folded his arms and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

Ron folded his arms and was having a hard time trying to keep his smile under control. He was going to be spending the evening with Hermione Granger, the girl he was trying to get to know the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter two. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with it. I want all of you to be happy! Finals are this Monday and I'm nervous. Wish me luck (again!) Next update should be Friday or Thursday, when finals are over!**

**Oh and special thanks to my special reviewer ****donL22**** thank you for the sweetest review! This chapter is partially dedicated to you! And please keep the reviews coming guys, I love you all, cheers!**


	4. She's Like The Wind

**A/N: Hi! I am back with a new chapter and good news, finals are done and I passed math! So in celebration … here's a new chapter! I hope you guys like this one. And keep the reviews coming! They mean so much; you guys are all so generous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Or the song below in italics**

_She's like the wind, through my tree_

_She rides the night, next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight, only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart, but she doesn't know what she's done_

_I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

Chapter Three: She's Like The Wind

"Hi gorgeous, can I get you a drink?"

Hermione looked to the floor and smiled. She was expecting the man she had met earlier in the hallway on the way to the party. He had been charming, and very handsome, she had always been a sucker for red headed men. She was looking forward to spending time with him later in the evening; he had been on her mind all during the dinner. When she looked up however, she was slightly disappointed to find herself looking into the eyes of another man. Her smile fell slightly.

The new man had wavy blonde hair, light brown eyes, and somewhat handsome features. He looked like the kind of guy her friend Lacey would continuously hook up with. The kind of guy who would leave after a few weeks of pure sex. The kind of girl who thought he could take any girl he wanted to bed.

Realising she was taking a long time to answer, she softly cleared her throat. "No thank you," she said in a polite voice. "I'm actually waiting for someone to meet me; he should be here in a few minutes."

To her surprise, instead of leaving, the man smirked, chuckled, and sat down in the chair next to her.

"You must be Hermione Granger then?" He asked leaning closer to her.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Yes I am as a matter of fact. Not tell me, when my father was introducing the new first family were you just not paying attention? Or were you too busy looking up some girl's short dress?

The man let out a loud laugh and threw his head back. "You think you've got me pegged don't you?"

Hermione shrugged and looked in the opposite direction desperately looking for the man she had met earlier when she noticed the man she had been talking to had moved closer and was now a mere two inches from her face.

"Actually, I think I was distracted by your exquisite body." He said in a low husky voice. "And you're certainly complimenting it in that dress."

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound at the bottom of her throat. "What are you even doing her talking to me?" She demanded. "Shouldn't you be shagging some girl in a broom closet?"

The man let out a hearty laugh. "Congratulations Hermione, you really do have me pegged."

"What can I say, I'm a smart person." She said casually while biting her lip.

"I can see that," he said, slowly trying to move his hand closer to hers. She quickly moved her hand away and took a sip of her water.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you're talking to me."

He chuckled. "Well, there's a pretty girl sitting alone at a party, I'm obligated to offer to buy you a drink. Or, you know, I could invite you upstairs so we could have some fun in my suite …" He said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright," he said with his hands up in surrender position, "failing both of those, how about a slow dance?" He asked while gesturing to the band that had just begun to play a slow melody.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't even know you're name yet."

"I'm Cormac McLaggen," he said smiling as he put an arm out.

She gingerly reached out her hand to shake his, but as she pulled her hand back, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She quickly pulled her hand back and lightly scratched the place on her hand where his lips touched. "So, how about that dance now darling?" He said with another wink.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in the most polite voice she could manage. "I'm waiting for someone remember? He should be here any minute."

Cormac smirked. "Oh come on, I'm sure your boyfriend won't get too mad if I just took you for one dance would he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, he's someone I met earlier, and I promised him a dance."

"Come on, just one dance? Then I'll leave you alone, and you can wait for your mystery guy here _alone._"

Hermione bit her lip and gingerly rose to her feet. "Alright," she said slowly, "but just **one **dance."

Cormac smirked and gestured for him to take his hand. She reluctantly locked hands with him and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor.

"See, now is this so bad?" Cormac asked with a smirk and he and Hermione began to sway against the dance floor.

Hermione bit her lip. "No, I suppose not," she admitted with a small smile.

However; as the dance got longer and the song droned on Hermione began to feel uncomfortably in the arms of Cormac McLaggen. She had been right on one of her first impressions of him; he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. "You know," Hermione said putting a bit of distance between Cormac and herself, "the dance would be a lot nicer if you kept your hands at a respectably position. She said, referring to the fact that his hands seemed to be slipping lower and lower on her waist.

Cormac cocked an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. "Oh, would you rather I touch these …?" He said, slowly moving his hands up to Hermione's breasts.

"Get off of me!" Hermione hissed pushing Cormac off of her and putting a healthy distance between them.

"Oh, come on now darling, if you're not going to shag me, then you might as well let me snog the hell out of you." He said in a husky voice while moving closer to her, forcing his hands onto her cheeks, and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get off of me! I could call security!" Hermione said struggling to break free.

Before things could go any further Hermione felt two strong hands around her waist pulling her away from Cormac, the next thing she knew, she saw a tall figure with red hair. It was the man she had met in the hallway.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man said addressing Cormac in a low threatening voice as if not to cause a scene.

"Oh come on now Weasley, you're just mad because I broke the ice with you so called 'date' before you did."

"If by breaking the ice you mean bothering her then harassing her then practically trying to rape her, then yes, you broke the ice right off, congratulations!"

Cormac moved closer to the man, "don't get mad just because you're too shy to walk about to a girl and make the first move. You've always been a gutless idiot."

The man clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and then continued speaking. "Well at least I have the decency to know my boundaries and not to just attack girls after they say no. I don't know what that's called in your fucked up world, but in the real world, it's called harassment. And even better, if you force her to your bed after she says no, it's called rape.

Cormac held his hands up. "Now hold on there Weasley, don't get to ahead of yourself, I was merely just making friendly conversation with this beautiful girl and sharing a dance with her. Just because you didn't have the guts to walk up to her doesn't mean that I assaulted her."

"I saw what you were doing to her, and trust me; it looked like a lot more then dancing. Next time, you might want to keep your hands to yourself. Now how about you just keep moving, and leave the girl alone. I think I saw some slags hanging around over there if you're in the mood for a one night stand," the man said gesturing over to the corner where girls who looked like prostitutes were standing."

Cormac and the man had a stare down for a good five minutes until Cormac finally smirked and backed away slowly. "Alright, you win Weasley." He then turned his gaze over to Hermione. "I'll be back for you gorgeous," he said with a wink. "I can promise you that." And with that he was gone.

Hermione let out the breath she unknowingly had been holding and moved to stand up from the chair she was sitting on. However, before she could fully stand up, the man gently touched her arm and slowly placed her back in her chair.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Hermione felt dizzy as his face came closer to hers, their faces were only inches apart and she could see every freckle on his face, his perfect blue eyes staring at her in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, never better." She said letting out another breath.

"Good," he said with a wide smile. "I'm sorry about him by the way. He's not really the best when it comes to the feeling of other people." He said gesturing to Cormac who was now talking a few giggling girls.

"It's alright," Hermione said with a small laugh. "He's quite delusional, he actually thought that there was something between us, that he could take me up to bed like all of the other girls he's hit on." She rolled her eyes and looked over at him to see that he was now leading a blonde girl out the door of the ballroom.

"Yeah, I've known him since we were kids and he's never been big on feelings, and when we got older he was never big on getting to know a girl past one night. Too bad for him though, he missed out on a gem tonight." He said with a wide smile.

Hermione blushed and looked down with a smile. "Thank you," she said honestly looking into his eyes.

Ron smiled. After a few moments of comfortable silence he spoke again. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way," he said holding out his hand.

Hermione chocked on the water she was drinking. _"Ron Weasley?" _She thought wildly to herself. _"Really?" _

Ron immediately looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

The spot where he was touching tingled, and Hermione looked into his eyes; they were full of concern. "Yes I'm fine …" She said softly. "It's just … my mother is an author and when I was younger she used to read her unpublished stories about magic and wizards to me. One day last year after an … incident I was feeling sad, and the only thing that would make me feel better would be her reading the old wizarding stories to me, so she decided to finish the series so only me and her could read them, so whenever I'm feeling upset I always pull them out and just .. lose myself in them. And in the series one of the heroes is named Ron Weasley. A bit ironic actually, isn't it?"

Ron bit his lip. "Yeah, really ironic." He said in a slow voice.

"Anyway, forget about it."

Ron nodded, stood up, and held his hand out to Hermione. "Now, if I remember correctly, you promised me a dance." Ron said with a wide grin.

Hermione stood up with a smile and took Ron's hand. "Come on then," she said with a smile.

Ron grinned and led her to a corner of the dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck. For a few moments it was just them, the dance floor, and the music. Ron realized as he looked into her eyes that she was the only thing he was focused on. No one and nothing else mattered; there was just the beautiful girl in his arms. He felt like they were floating on air instead of merely swaying together on a dance floor.

"This is nice," Hermione said softly.

"Better then dancing with Cormac?" Ron joked.

Hermione laughed softly. "Much better," she said looking into his eyes intently.

Ron laughed and broke apart from her slightly. He took her hand and spun her around slowly.

Hermione laughed as he spun her. He placed his hands back on her waist and pulled her back just as close as she was before.

"You're a very good dancer Mr. Weasley," Hermione whispered softly into his ear.

"As are you Ms. Granger," he said just as softly into her ear.

Hermione laughed. "So you actually know my name?" She asked in mock surprise. "The last man I danced with was only interested in my body."

"Well, I can't really blame him with that." Ron said sheepishly. "You're beautiful." He said softly.

Hermione blushed. "And you look handsome, very dapper." She said with a smile.

"You know, I really like this, dancing here with you, it's really just … nice."

Hermione beamed. "Yeah it is, it just feels right."

"Exactly," Ron whispered into her ear while tightening his grip on her waist.

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

Eventually the song ended and they broke apart reluctantly, both in awe of the other person.

"You know Hermione, I … uh well, I was wondering …"

"Yes," Hermione pressed with a wide smile.

"It was really nice dancing with you, and I was wondering ... if I … if I could see you again."

Hermione beamed. "I'd really like to see you again too," she said shyly.

"Yeah?" Ron said with a grin.

"Yes," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well you know, the night doesn't have to end yet." Ron said gesturing to the clock. "The night is still young, and I'm pretty sure you don't have a curfew … so I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to come upstairs with me … just for a drink," Ron concluded quickly noticing the skeptical look in her eyes.

Hermione bit her lip. "Alright," she answered finally with a coy smile. "Let's go then."

"Yeah, let's go," Ron said grinning madly. He took he hand and led her out of the ballroom. It was going to be a very interesting night …

**A/N: Are they not the cutest! Anyway to address the whole Cormac/Hermione thing at the beginning because I KNOW I am going to get hell for it … NO I am not writing a Cormac/Hermione love story, otherwise I would have labeled it like that. The dance at the beginning was so that it's clear to everyone that Hermione DOES NOT LIKE HIM. I think I've made myself pretty clear : ). To address another thing, I know I mentioned Hermione's unknown friend Lacey in this chapter, and I think last chapter. She's not just some unknown person; she's going to turn up in the story eventually, so look out for her ; ). I hope my actions were alright for Ron and Hermione, if anyone thought they were moving too fast don't hesitate to tell me! (Nicely though please.) Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, the italicized lyrics at the top were ****She's Like The Wind by Patrick Swayze. ****I think he's brilliant and I love the song! I pictured Ron and Hermione dancing to it. So, ending this incredibly long author's note, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! Things are getting more interesting now eh? ; )**

**Cheers!**


	5. Whiskey, Mead, and Chardonnay

**Author's Note: ****First of, I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews! I love you all so much and you are all tops! I can't believe I'm almost to 100! It honestly blows my mind.**

**Anyway I keep forgetting to do this every chapter, so, thank you to … my anonymous reviewers: ****Sandrinha, Heatwave, harrylovesginny,****otamentix2, and light! ****Thank you guys for the reviews! I feel like such a jerk for not thank you guys earlier.**

**So anyway, this chapter is them getting to know each other better, I hope you guys like it, it's the longest I've ever written at exactly 4,000 words!**

**Thank you to waterisjustcomingoutofthesky for checking my grammar and such!**

**To the Canadian soldiers in the Middle East, hang in there, you're coming home soon!**

**To the people who knew recently deceased police officer from Toronto ****Matt Gunrey, ****stay strong and keep praying. My prayers go out to all of his friends and family.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a Ron Weasley T-shirt, some of the books, and all but two of the movies**

Chapter Four: Whiskey, Mead, and Chardonnay

_Round One: Whisky (The Toast)_

"You have a nice room." Hermione said looking around and admiring Ron's suite with an impressed tone of voice.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Ron said surveying the room with a nod. "My boss sprung for the 'expensive and nice rooms' for everyone in my practice. I actually share this room with my best mate Harry."

Hermione nodded slowly. "What is it you do?" She asked interestedly.

Ron cleared his throat nervously. "I'm … actually, I train at a small firm in the country, and it's err … rather private and exclusive …"

"Hermione held up her hands. "Say no more," she said with a knowing smile. "It sounds pretty impressive."

"Not as impressive as you," Ron said with a smile. "Rumors fly fast, and from what I've heard you've been accepted to … Cambridge." Ron said, pleased that he had remembered the prestigious university that Harry had mentioned earlier in the evening. "That's rather impressive."

Hermione looked down and blushed. "Yes well, I don't really like to brag about it," she mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked a bit incredulously. "Anyone else I know would tell every bloody person they see on the street."

Hermione laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Like I said, I've never been one to brag about an accomplishment, just accept them gracefully."

Ron looked at her with shock, awe, and happiness. "You're amazing you are," he said, happiness painted on his face. "I mean, usually when you hear about the Prime Minister – or any important person for that matter – having a teenage daughter you expect her to be stuck up or somewhere along those lines, but you're, you're so down to earth and just so brilliant …"

The more Ron talked, the closer he got to Hermione. Before she knew it he was just inches from her face. Hermione smile shyly at his kind words. "Thank you," she said in a quiet voice while looking into his eyes. Her face began moving unctuously closer and closer to Ron's.

_Three inches, two inches, one inch …" _Ron thought to himself slowly as their faces came closer and closer together …

Hermione closed her eyes. Their faces were only a mere inch apart …

Ron suddenly froze. _"It's too soon," _he thought to himself miserably. Slowly, he put a more appropriate distance between himself and Hermione. "I'm going to get us some drinks," he said slowly. "You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable," he said gesturing to the white couch in the corner of the room.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding slowly. "Alright," she said in a small voice as Ron walked away to get the drinks. She moved slowly over and threw herself into the couch. She let out a small groan and threw her head to the ceiling.

"_Shit shit shit!" _Ron thought to himself. He cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head. " Would you like some whiskey, mead, or chardonnay?" Ron asked, opening the small fridge and calling over to Hermione who was perched on the couch.

Hermione smirked and crossed her legs and arms. "The night is still young remember?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Don't we have time for all three?"

Ron whirled around and gave her a surprised look. "You sure you can handle all three?"

Hermione scoffed. "Is that a challenge?" She said, smirk firmly in place.

"No," Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "It's just an honest question."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She said widening her smile.

Ron grinned stupidly. "Alright then," he said slowly. "All three it is." He carefully took three differently shaped bottles of alcohol. "Which would you like first?" He asked while placing the bottles carefully on a small table.

"Surprise me," she said coyly while leaning back in the couch.

Ron grabbed the bottle of whiskey, two wine glasses, and made his way back to the couch where Hermione was sitting. "Here we go," he said settling comfortably into the couch beside Hermione. "Round one is whiskey," he said while filling her wine glass to the brim.

"Thank you," she said graciously. She took a sip of her drink and softly moaned. "Imported?" She asked.

"Straight from Scotland," he said with a wink. "Luck of the Scottish."

"I believe the term is 'luck of the _Irish_'" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Luck of the Scottish seems to fit better in this situation though, don't you think?" He said with a cheeky grin. "I mean, it is Scottish whiskey."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. "I suppose so," she said.

"How about we toast?" Ron proposed while stopping her from taking another sip of her drink.

"Alright," Hermione said slowly looking at him curiously. "What are we toasting to?"

Ron grinned wildly. "How about … to new people, your fathers victory, getting to know each other better, and maybe spending more time together in the future …?" Ron concluded with a hopeful smile.

"How about we skip the toasts about my father, and just keep this between us." She said with a small coy smile. "Let's toast just to us."

Ron's smile grew immensely. "To us," he said softly.

"To meeting new people, and getting to know each other better." Hermione said softly.

"And, to spending more time with each other." Ron said softly moving closer to her.

His cool breath touched her face and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked concernedly placing a hand softly on her lap.

"Yeah maybe just a little," Hermione said casually trying not to pay attention to the tingling that she felt on her lap, caused from his hand on her lap."

Ron arranged himself so that he was sitting closer to Hermione. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to his side. "Is that better," he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Much," Hermione said feeling light headed.

A few moments went by with no words being said, there was just silence. They were communicating silently, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "So uhm … how about that toast?" He said clearing his throat softly.

Hermione smiled tenderly and raised her glass, "To us,"

"To us," Ron repeated softly clinking glasses with Hermione. He took a sip of his whisky trying to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about anything else; just him, Hermione. Something new and unexplainable had just been born between them.

"_To us," _He thought to himself with a wide smile.

_Round Two: Mead (Getting To Know Ron)_

"You ready for round two?" Ron asked with a wide grin as he got to his feet slowly?

"Round two?" Hermione asked airily, trying to adjust to Ron's warmth not being beside her.

"Yeah," Ron said with a challenging grin. "As I recall, you're the one who said you could handle all three. What's the matter, you backing out?"

Hermione sat up straight and crossed her arms defiantly. "Bring it on," she said with a small smirk.

Ron leaned closer until he was only a few inches from Hermione's face. "Oh I will." He said in a challenging tone.

Hermione leaned over and lie down on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind and block out the sensations triggered by the whiskey. It was overtaking her brain, making it unable for her to think clearly. All she could think about was Ron, how much she wanted Ron to bring his body and his warmth back to the couch, how much, how much she wanted to keep talking to Ron.

"Mead's next!" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts and she sat up slowly.

"Mead?" She said groggily.

"Yeup," Ron said smacking his lips on the P. "And you better pace yourself, because we still have one more round to go."

Ron sat down next to Hermione and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Comfortable?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Very," he said with a wide grin, "And in case you're wondering," he said leaning closer to her ear. "Bittersweet mead, imported straight from Wales." He said whispering softly into her ear.

"Good to know," she said softly leaning her head onto his shoulder while he filled their glasses again, to the brim. "Must you always fill them up so high," she said groaning softly.

"You know, when you start saying stuff like that, and you start complaining, I'm beginning to think that you're backing out." Ron said grinning evilly.

"I'm not backing out." Hermione said defensively. "I'm just making a statement."

"Well," Ron started. "I'm not genius, but, a statement would have sounded more like _'you're filling up the glasses pretty high'_"

"Oh shut up," she said swatting at his arm playfully. She sat up straighter and took a huge gulp from her glass.

"Hey hey wait a second!" Ron said grabbing the glass from her. "We have to toast first."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Alright," she said taking back up her glass and holding it into the air. "To us," she said softly looking into Ron's eyes.

"To us," he said softly taking a sip of his drink.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hermione asked casually breaking the comfortable silence cause by the slow and quiet sipping of mead.

Ron slowly placed his glass down on the table in front of them. "What would you like to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione moved closer to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, anything that's important to you," she said shrugging. "I just want to get to know you better."

Ron grinned widely. "Alright then, "he said.

"My full name is Ronald Billius Weasley. Don't make fun of it," he said playfully nudging her when he noticed that she was softly laughing. "I'm sure you're full name is just as embarrassing."

"Just continue," she said with a laugh, moving closer to Ron's side.

He tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulder and continued to speak. "I was born in March, in 1980. I have five older brothers and a younger sister…"

"Wait," Hermione said sitting up completely. "You have six siblings?" She asked excitedly. "I've always wanted at least one brother or sister, I don't have any."

"Well—err actually—I only have five siblings now. One of my brothers died in a fight last year…" He said sadly looking at his shoes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ron." She said placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, it's alright, you didn't know," Ron said with a half-smile. "I was pretty hard to deal with at first, but after his funeral, and a few solid months of spending a lot of time with my family, we all got through it. I don't expect we'll ever fully get over it, but if we have each other, everything's alright." His smile widened. "I'm very close with my family."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I was that close with my parents." She said shaking her head.

"Are you not very close with your parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that I'm not close with them, it's just, I wish we were more connected, like you and you're family. My dad was a Member of Parliament, and a high ranking one at that. He was always busy with work, or talking about work, it was always work. And my mother, she's an author. She would always talk about her latest book, or be hurrying to finish a deadline, or be at a book signing, or a book reading. Of course, she is the reason that I became so fascinated with books and knowledge, but still …" Hermione sighed heavily. "And now that he's the Prime Minister I suppose things will be even worse, there will be reporters, photographers, and people always stopping us on the street wanting to know something about my father. I never got a real shot at just being a normal person. I always had to be perfect. Everyone all over the world knows my parents. My parents are wonderful, charming, attractive, and smart … everyone expects me to be the same way, it's so much … pressure."

Hermione blew out a breath and looked over to Ron. "I'm sorry," she said with a shaky laugh. "You were talking about yourself and I just interrupted and came out with everything. I'm sorry." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, it's alright. We're supposed to be getting to know each other remember? That's what we're doing."

Hermione wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. "Thanks Ron," she said with a small smile. "Continue what you were saying before," she urged.

Ron nodded and began to speak again. "When I was eleven I got accepted into a … prestigious school," he said, choosing his words carefully. "My whole family has gone to the school for generations. On the train ride there, I met a bloke named Harry," he said slowly, careful not to reveal Harry's last name. "We've been best friends ever since that day. Last year we dropped out to get a … _heads up _shall we say, on the practice I told you about earlier." Ron shook his head as if to force away bad memories of the year before. "Everyone thought that were more than qualified, especially our boss Williams, so we were granted special acceptance into training, despite not finishing school."

All while listening to his story Hermione nodded, taking in the parts she thought were most important. A single question formed in her mind and came out of her mouth before she could think it through. "What did you have to do to gain fast access?" She asked slowly. When he didn't answer, a horrible thought came to her mind. "You didn't kill anybody did you?" She asked hesitantly, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Ron sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "Last year, I had to make sacrifices for the people I love and care about. I did some things I regret, and did some things that I don't regret. In the end it was all for a…higher purpose."

Noticing he had grown upset Hermione placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "I think you're really brave," she said softly into his ear. "I know you've been through a lot – probably hell and back. And I know you're not ready to talk about it yet."

Ron nodded slowly and covered his face with his hands.

"But," she said slowly. "Whatever you did, you did it for the people you care about, and the people you love. Whatever you did, you were unselfish, and you protected people, you were brave." Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Ron looked Hermione deeply in the eyes. "Thank you," he said honestly, "for understanding."

"You're welcome." She said with a warm smile. "Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Anything," he said with a nod.

"You didn't have to shag any high ranking females in your practice to get accepted early did you?" She asked playfully.

Ron let out a loud laugh. "One night stands aren't really my style." He said with a wink.

Hermione picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "Very good to know," she said cheerfully. "So anything else I need to know about you?"

Ron blew out a breath. "Well, I'm deathly afraid of spiders," he said with a small shudder. "I love chocolate, or any food, I can hold my liquor very well,"

"Obviously," Hermione said with a small smile.

Ron laughed. "That's about it. I'm sure once you get to know me better other secrets will just fall out." He said with a wink.

"I'm sure," she said with a laugh. "So I'm guessing you want to keep your romantic past private for now?" She said coyly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Yeah, I say we save the story for another time, because I believe it's your turn to tell your life story." He said with a wink.

Hermione raised her empty glass. "Let's move on to round three and I'll tell you anything you want to know," she said with a coy smile.

Ron picked up his glass, quickly downed it, and ran back to the fridge. "Coming right up!"

_Round Three: Chardonnay (Getting To Know Hermione and Saying Goodbye)_

"So you pretty much want to know anything?" She said as he filled up her glass with chardonnay.

"Anything important." He said with a sly smile.

"Alright then," she said taking a small sip from her drink. "I was born in September, same year as you."

"So we're both nineteen?" Ron asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah," she said smiling softly. "I was born in London, I don't have any brothers and sisters, you already know the whole family situation, and my father is…well the Prime Minister of England now, and my mother is a world famous author. I swear she's the only one I know who can write books for all types of people and make them so popular, I really look up to her," she said with a small smile.

"I always attended rather prestigious private schools all over London. You know those schools where all the government/celebrity children go. My parents always insisted that I have the best of everything, that I grow up to be perfect, or their example of perfect anyway…"

Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "Anyway, when I was younger, I have to admit, I was always a real annoying know-it-all. I only started making friends after I learned to calm down and not take myself too seriously. Although, I never knew if I had real friends or if the only pretended to like me because of who my parents were. But I do have one friend who I always know will be there. Her name is Lacey. And when you first meet her, she might seem a bit … _slutty_," she said in a low voice. "But honestly she's sweet, smart, and a really good friend, she's always been there for me. Oh, and since you had the courage to say you're full name, mine is Hermione Jean Granger," she said in a proud voice. "I was named after my mother. She always told me that when she became pregnant with me she began writing seriously, she's always called me her _'inspiration'_" Hermione smiled proudly, "I love my parents, and I know even though they're busy sometimes, they mean well."

Ron grinned widely. "I've always liked a girl who loves her family, since I love mine so much. It's one of the main things I look for in a girl."

"That's all?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Well, that and she has to be smart, have a good sense of humor, and an overall good person. It doesn't hurt if she's pretty either. And it looks like you're five for five." He said with a wink.

Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, continue on about yourself," he said encouraging her to continue.

She nodded. "I graduated from an independent school a few weeks ago, and I found out I had been accepted to Oxford, Cambridge, Kingdom of Glasgow, and a bunch of other universities all over Europe, not to mention all of the offers I got for studying abroad.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Damn," he said softly. "You're really smart."

"Straight A's all through school. I dread to think what my parents would say if I ever dropped below top marks."

Ron tilted his head to the side. "It seems like your parents put too much pressure on you. How do you handle it?"

Hermione took a long sip from her glass. "The best way I can."

Ron shook his head and changed the subject. "So, what are you going to Cambridge for?"

Hermione waved a hand. "Just some history, business, and law courses, nothing too major."

"You amaze me," Ron said with a smile.

Hermione picked up Ron's glass and drained the rest of his chardonnay. "Thank you," she said cheekily.

Ron's mouth dropped open but he quickly covered it up with clearing his throat. "No problem," he said shakily. "When do you leave for school?" He asked after composing himself.

"I'm leaving at the last possible moment," she said with a shrug. "I leave September 1st."

"Good to know," he said with a nod.

Hermione turned her head to the clock and gasped. "Crap! It's midnight! Has it really been that long?"

She quickly stood up and put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly making his way quickly over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's probably just the alcohol," she said slowly, taking her hand from her head.

"Why don't you just sit down for a few more minutes, I'm sure no one will mind, the party doesn't end for another hour, then you can just go back to your hotel room and get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and sat back down on the couch. Ron came beside her and placed a hand on her back. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Trust me, I'm fine!" She said resting a hand on his lap, her face getting closer to his.

"Ron held a breath as their faces got closer together. "When can I see you again?" He asked quietly. Their faces were only one inch apart.

Hermione placed a finger on Ron's lips. "Give me a second." She said in a low voice. She replaced her finger with her lips on his lips.

Ron was momentarily taken aback, but once he fully grasped what was happening, tightened his grip on her back. As the kiss drew on longer his fingers moved up and down her back, slowly tracing the straight zipper line on her dress.

Hermione shivered and melted further into his embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and chanced a look at the clock above the door. It read 12:25 AM. Hermione groaned and placed her hands softly on his chest, breaking their embrace. "Ron," she said softly. "I really don't want to, but I have to go."

Ron slowly opened his eyes and Hermione laughed at the glazed expression on his face. "Yeah," he said slowly, scrambling to get to his feet. "You never did say," Ron said as he led her towards the door. "When do I see you again?"

Hermione grinned slyly at Ron. She loosened his tie, pulled it off his neck gently, and ran it gently through her fingers. She then picked up a pen from a nearby desk and wrote a number on his hand. "Call my mobile phone, and then we can set up a second date, so you can get your tie back."

Ron grinned stupidly, silently thanking heaven that Harry had explained to him what a mobile phone was, and that he had showed him how to properly operate a telephone.

As Hermione made her way out the door, Ron's tie still in hand, he stopped her. "Now wait a minute," he said with a smirk. "You have my tie … so what do I get to keep from you?"

Hermione smiled coyly, placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, and pressed her lips to his softly, just enough to make his mind go blank.

After a few moments Hermione broke apart from Ron and opened the door. Ron's eyes opened slowly.

"You can keep that," Hermione whispered slowly. "But I want it next time I see you."

"I promise," Ron said still in awe of Hermione.

Hermione laughed softly, and with one more smile, she was gone.

**Author's Note: **

**Awh! I think they're the cutest! **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it was a tad long, I had to cut out and change a lot of this if you can believe that! **

**To address some things... I looked it up, and the legal drinking age for England is 18, but if I'm wrong please let me know. The last thing I want is to encourage under aged drinking.**

**Reviews would be lovely. All of the love and support I'm getting from you guys means the utter world to me!**

**Also I would like to thank ****ykickamoocow111 ****for helping me write the Ron and Hermione romance part of this chapter with our continuous talks about their relationship.**

**So that's it for now! Next update should be in a few days; the most two weeks. And I can tell you right now the next one is probably a lot shorter than this one, but the ones following after that should be longer.**


	6. When You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:** Back with another chapter!

16 days until I see the last movie (for the first time ;)) with my wonderful friend and support system waterisjustcomingoutofthesky! (Who also by the way looked over the grammar for this chapter.)

I wanted to really quickly address something about my story that I think you all should know. In my story Ron and Hermione are **adults. **And they have never met one another previous to the previous chapter. They are adults free to make their own choices, and all the awkwardness from all of the Harry Potter series **never happened. **Keep that in mind.

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling made my life 100% better, you honestly have no idea how Harry Potter has changed my life. I own nothing. The brilliance is all her's.

* * *

><p><strong>When You Kissed Me<strong>

Ron stood staring at the door for what felt like hours after Hermione left. He was completely in awe of everything that had happened in the last three hours. It all played out in his head in slow motion. _Meeting Hermione, saving her from Cormac, dancing with her, bringing her back to his suite for drinks, kissing her, holding her close, feeling her breath against his lips …_ None of it felt real.

He grinned stupidly replaying the night in his head for probably the hundredth time. As he was walking back to the couch he heard a small crash from outside the door. He curiously walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw Hermione on the floor picking up the contents from her purse that had fallen.

"I'm so so sorry!" She said quickly while getting to her feet. "I'm still a bit unsteady, you know from the wine. I'm not usually like this I promise you …"

Ron chuckled and held up a hand. "No worries just let me help you with your purse."

"Thanks," she said sheepishly getting back on her knees and helping him pick up her purse and its contents.

"So," Ron said when everything had been picked up, "how drunk are you?"

"Oh shut up." Hermione said hitting his arm playfully. "I'm not drunk, I'm just a bit … unsteady, and under the influence."

Ron laughed. "You know, I think all of those are just other words for saying that you're drunk."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if I were drunk you'd be able to tell. I'd be falling everywhere, and slurring my words. And other then dropping my purse and feeling a bit unsteady I'm perfectly fine."

Ron got up from the floor and held his hand out to Hermione. "Maybe I should walk you to your room then? And make sure that some wanker doesn't take advantage of you."

Hermione smiled. "You're such a gentleman," she said as she took his hand.

"Don't mention it," he said with a wink. "Where's your room?"

Hermione pointed their interlaced fingers down the hall. "It's down the hall, then to the left, and it's the fifth one on the left."

As they walked down the hall they both snuck looks at each other. Hermione could see Ron's cheeks and ears turn a light red. Ron could see Hermione bow her head to hide a grin and bite her lip. No words were said, but no words were needed.

"All right, here we are," Ron said gesturing to a room with the number PH – 6700. "What does the PH stand for?" He asked as she rummaged around in her bag looking for her room key.

"It stands for Penthouse, you know, since we're on the top floor."

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly looking at his feet.

She found her room key and opened the door. "Do you want to come in?" She said with a coy smile.

Ron's eyes popped open, and he cleared his throat, trying to ignore the twitch in his pants. "I … uh … really shouldn't. My roommate is going to wonder where I am … he should be at our room by now. And besides, you're a bit out of it aren't you? I wouldn't want to … you know think I'm taking advantage of you."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Good," she whispered into his ear. "That was a test, and you passed. Now I know you're a great guy." She fully opened the door and went inside. "Call me tomorrow, you still need your tie back," she said with a wide smile.

"And you need your kiss back." He said with a wide smile.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, good night then." She said leaning over to kiss Ron's cheek.

"Good night," he said softly as she disappeared through the door and closed it.

Ron blew out a long breath and sank to the floor outside her room. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He didn't care about anything right now. All he cared about was Hermione, and the next time he would see her.

He looked down to his hand and grinned stupidly. _Hermione Granger, __07788998877, call me __any time._ The proof he needed that the last three hours had not been a dream. "Bloody hell," he said to himself. He slowly got up from the floor and made his way back to his hotel room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Was the question that Ron had been greeted with as soon as he made his way back to his suite.

"Hello to you too Harry Potter." Ron said, sarcasm painted in his voice. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine thanks," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Now stop being smart arse and answer my question. The last time anyone saw you was three or four hours ago."

"Three hours actually," Ron said with a wide grin.

Harry smirked and chuckled. "You were with that girl weren't you?"

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Ron said with a small laugh.

"Ron, please, we've been best mates for so long, I know you. And I also know you were with that girl tonight. So what happened? You look way too happy."

Ron rolled his eyes. "So now I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"Come on mate, don't be like that. Just tell me what happened tonight. I can see it in your eyes, you haven't been this happy since … well before the war ended."

Ron nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Remember earlier when we ran into her outside the hotel and promised that we would get to know each other and dance?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well, when you left, I saw her with Cormac, and of course I was upset, but then I saw something weird happening …"

"Weird like how?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, at first they were dancing and everything seemed normal, but then I saw her struggling, and he was forcing her face to his, I thought that maybe I should intervene. So I went over and pushed him off of her. I got into a sort of heated debate with him, and then as he was leaving he told her that he would come back for her …"

"Please tell me there's more to this story?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course there is. Anyway, after Cormac left, Hermione and I got to talking and she asked me to dance. I swear the dance was amazing, _incredible._ After the dance … I asked if she would come up here just for a few drinks …"

"And she agreed?" Harry said in awe.

"Yup," Ron said proudly. "And while we were here we got to know each other, she told me about her, about her childhood. And I told her about my childhood, and my life. I even … told her about the war … in different sorts of words."

"Ron!" Harry said jumping up. "You didn't tell her about magic did you? Williams made it very clear never to tell anyone unless the circumstances are special. Even the bloody Prime Minister said that! Please please tell me you didn't tell her."

Ron rolled his eyes and shoved Harry down back on the couch. "Fuck off Harry! Of course I didn't tell her about magic. If she didn't already know about magic I didn't say anything else to her. So if she didn't already know then she still doesn't know anything."

Harry waved a hand. "Right, I'm sorry mate, it's just …"

"No worries," he said with a smile. Nothing could ever ruin my good mood." His smile widened. "Not after tonight."

Harry shook his head and smirked. "All right then, keep telling me the rest of the story before you become so much of a prat that you can't even talk straight."

"Fuck you." Ron said with a grin. "Anyway, where was I?"

"You brought her up here for drinks, and you were talking about you're lives …"

"Oh yeah right right. Well, we had three _rounds _so to speak of drinks."

"So … you played a drinking game?"

"It's not as bad as you think! I told her the drink options, and she said she wanted a bit of all three. Said it in a bit of a challenging way though. I think it might have been a bit of a competition to her really. And while we were drinking we kept sharing more and more things about each other. And, it was about 12:00 when she said she had to leave. I asked her when we would see each other again, and then …"

"Let me guess," Harry said, amusement painted in his voice. "You kissed her didn't you?"

Ron lay back on the couch and grinned. "She's an amazing kisser mate. And she's so bloody gorgeous, and she's …"

"Oh God, spare me the details." Harry said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "You sound like you did when you swallowed that stupid love potion in sixth year."

"Shut up you wanker." Ron shouted into the kitchen.

"You didn't accidentally swallow some love potion did you?" Harry teased. "Are you sure some didn't accidentally get into your drink?"

"How the hell would some get in my drink? I didn't happen to have a random love potion on me when we left."

"I don't know," Harry said with a grin. "You always do stupid stuff when you're pissed."

Ron got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. "Alright, first of all, I wasn't drunk when we left Ottery St. Catchpole. And second, I didn't get drunk tonight, I'm not drunk … I'm just a bit unsteady and under the influence." He said with a smile remembering that Hermione had used the same words earlier.

Harry laughed. "What did Hermione teach you those words?"

"Quit talking to me when I'm stupid." Ron said rolling his eyes. "And yes, as a matter of fact she did."

Harry laughed harder. "You're so predictable mate, it's unbelievable." Harry took some of the leftover whiskey from the small fridge and took a fresh glass. "Want some?" He asked gesturing to the whiskey bottle? "I mean, you already are pissed, might as well get you drunk before we have to go back to being serious."

Ron laughed and ran back to the table to retrieve his cup. "You know me so well," he said grinning at Harry. "Fill up my glass."

Harry laughed and filled his and Ron's whiskey glasses to the brim. "By the way mate, where's your tie?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ron laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Oh yeah … that. Well, near the end of the night when Hermione was leaving she took my tie. I guess it's an incentive to get me to call her."

"Oh right, like you weren't going to call her in the first place." Harry said with a smirk.

'Very true mate, very true." He downed his drink and pushed the glass towards Harry.

"We still have a bit a whiskey and half a bottle of mead and chardonnay left." Harry said

"Give me some of the mead," Ron said gesturing to the smallest bottle.

"Are you sure you're alright to drink this?" Harry asked sceptically, remembering the night in sixth year when Ron had almost died from poisonous mead.

"Yeah m'fine," Ron said while running a hand through his hair and looking absently out the window. "I already had some with Hermione earlier."

Did you tell her about being poisoned?" Harry asked, reluctantly filling Ron's glass.

Ron shook his head. "Nah. I just met her. I wouldn't want to overwhelm her or drive her away." Ron took his full glass in his left hand. "Besides, I'm going to need something to impress her for the next date."

"Would you consider being poisoned to be interesting?" Harry asked looking amused.

Ron chuckled and took a long swig of his drink. He suddenly placed his drink down quickly and clasped his hands around his neck. His eyes grew wide, his skin grew pale. And he began to falter.

"R-Ron?" Harry stuttered, his skin grew pale, and his stomach dropped.

Ron suddenly stopped his actions and began to laugh loudly.

The colour returned to Harry's face as realization washed over him. "You, fucking, git." He said slowly through clenched teeth.

Ron held his stomach and tried, with no avail, to die down his laughter. "I … got … you … so … good!" He said between laughs.

Harry took his glass in his hand and downed it. He slammed the glass down with a loud thud. "Are you drunk?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not yet," Ron said draining his glass, and then slamming it down. "But a few more of these should do it."

Harry grinned and refilled Ron's glass with more whiskey. "So, tell me, what else happened tonight with you?"

Ron's smile widened as he took a swig of his drink. "After she left, I heard her in the hallway. She dropped her purse outside the door. And between you and me mate I think she was a little pissed. So of course denied it, and said she was fine, but I insisted on walking her to her room to make sure she was okay."

"I'll be you did," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," he said with a grin. "Anyway, I walked her back to her room and then she invited me inside …"

"What the hell … did you … you know, go … inside?"

"No! What kind of guy do you think I am? Of course I didn't go inside. Even if she was pissed, I wouldn't take advantage of her."

"Did you tell her that?" Harry asked.

"In a less dramatic fashion yeah. Then she said that I passed some kind of a test, said I was a good guy …"

Harry smirked. "Well isn't that sweet."

Ron smiled and ran a head through his hair. "Yeah, well … yeah."

"Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting on the couch. "Congratulations mate. I'm happy for you, I really am. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, since the war ended. This girl seems really special, and my advice is to treat her right. She obviously has class and manners. Make sure you treat her right and don't take things too fast." He grinned and winked at Ron. "She sounds like a keeper."

"Don't worry mate, I know. I know I usually … fuck things up, but not this. I'm not going to mess this up with her."

"Good," he said with a smile.

"What did you do all night?" Ron asked taking another sip from his drink.

"Nothing special. Me and the guys just sat around, had a few drinks, some talking. We were all making bets on where you were."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Like you guys have nothing better to do."

Harry laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "So, what was your favourite part of the evening?"

Ron's lips curved into a sly smile. "The good night kiss," he said. His grin grew wider as he thought back to the kiss he had shared with Hermione.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "I thought so." He took another long swig of his drink and shook his head again. _"Git's got it bad," _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Oh Hermione, for goodness sake, what happened to you last night?"<p>

Hermione blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was mildly throbbing and suddenly she felt grateful that she had only gotten slightly tipsy the night before.

As she sat up slowly she found herself locking eyes with her mother. Her mother's eyes held shock and worry in them, but mostly, they looked amused.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Hermione slowly rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Mother, what are you doing here? What time is it anyway?" Hermione slowly turned her head to read the digital clock beside her bed. She gasped when she saw the clock read 11:30, and realised she had been sleeping for almost twelve hours.

"Well, your father and I never saw you yesterday after nine o'clock, and we both became a bit worried. Granted, I was more worried than he was, but still …"

"Figures," Hermione said with a snort.

"Young lady!" Mrs. Granger said while sitting down on her bed. "Where were you last night?"

Hermione bit her lip and began drawing random patterns on the quilt. A light blush crept into her cheeks.

"Were you with a boy last night?" Mrs. Granger asked with wide eyes. "Please tell me that you didn't sleep with a random stranger. Oh Hermione what have I told you about …"

"Mother mother please!" Hermione said waving her hand. "I didn't sleep with anyone last night … but, I did meet a guy last night." She finished sheepishly.

Mrs. Granger smiled and widely and sat down on Hermione's bed. "Oh honey that's wonderful. But are you really sure you're up to meeting a new boy, I mean after the whole thing with …"

Hermione held up a hand to silence her mum's worries. "Please mum, don't bring it up. Of course I'm ready to move on; I'm ready to meet someone else."

"Well if you're sure," she said smoothing her fingers through Hermione's hair with a smile. "So, what's he like? What happened last night?"

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Well, last night on the way to the party I met a boy in the hallway near my room. I almost bumped into him and after I finished apologising I asked him for a dance, and he said yes." So anyway, after the dinner, during the dance, some rude arrogant jerk came up to me and asked for a dance. Apparently his name was Cormac. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed. But then he was all over me mother, his hands were all over me! He was rude, he was a pig, and he was chauvistic! But then, the man who I met in the lobby came over and faced the rude man down, he made him go away. After he left the man wanted to insure that I was alright, and that I wasn't hurt. After I reputedly told him that I wasn't hurt, and the I was fine he asked me to dance, and it was amazing …" Hermione's eyes glazed over as her words trailed off.

Mrs. Granger wore an amused smile on her face. "Yes well, that's all very lovely darling but what's his name? What does he look like? Elaborate on the details!"

Hermione sighed. "He has red hair, the most beautiful and wonderful red hair! And blue eyes, I swear you could get lost in them by staring at them for only a few seconds. He's very handsome, he's funny, and he's a real gentleman."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "How can you tell all of this from one night?"

Hermione smirked. "I don't know mum, I can just tell … it's like an instinct, it feels right."

"Oh darling," Mrs. Granger said while smoothing Hermione's hair. There was an evident twinkle in her eyes. "Anyways, continue, what happened next?"

"Well, after we danced he invited me …" Hermione bit her lip and looked into her mother's expectant eyes. "He bought me a drink," she finished lamely, deciding not to tell her mother that she had gone to the hotel suite of the man she had only known for a short while. "He bought me a drink, and then he kissed me," she said with a sigh. He eyes glazing over once again.

"Are you ever going to see him again?" Mrs. Granger asked eagerly.

I gave him my mobile phone number," she murmured sheepishly. "And I have this …" She slowly took Ron's stripped night from the night before and showed it to her mother. "I told him that when he sees me again, he'll get it back."

"Nice incentive," her mother said with a wink. "Sounds like you had an interesting night … and don't worry, no one has to tell your father, yet. But if you continue to see this boy, we're going to have to meet him eventually, just to check him out."

Hermione nodded. "Alright mum," she said with a smile.

"So …" Mrs. Granger said casually as she walked up from the bed. "What was the best part of the evening?" 

Hermione ran a finger through her hair and smiled. Her eyes glazed over as she gazed out the window into the blazing sun. "The part when he kissed me goodnight." She admitted shyly.

Mrs. Granger patted Hermione's cheek clumsily. "Darling, I'm so happy for you, please don't forget that. I know that in the past I may have come on as being pushy or a bit unreasonable. And I know I haven't always been that open to the boys you date. But I want you to know that I'm going to stop doing that, I promise to be more open."

Hermione's smile widened. "Thank you mum, that really means a lot."

"I love you darling," Mrs. Granger said tenderly stroking Hermione's hair.

"I love you mum." Hermione said with a wide smile.

Mrs. Granger got up and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone to get ready for breakfast. Meet us downstairs in about two hours. We're having breakfast with some of your father's parliament friends."

Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'll see you down there."

Mrs. Granger put a hand on the doorknob but stopped. "You never did tell me darling, what's his name?"

"Ron Weasley." Hermione said with a sigh. The name sounded amazing coming out of her mouth.

Mrs. Granger stopped abruptly and turned to face Hermione. "R-Ron Weasley." She stuttered.

"Yeah …" said Hermione slowly. "Why, do you know him?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "No, no, I don't know him. But isn't that the name of the bloke in the stories I wrote for you?"

"Yes it is. I thought it was a funny coincidence, and so did he."

Mrs. Granger nodded slowly. "Now, tell me Hermione did he say anything about what he does for a living …"

Hermione bit her lip. "All he said was that he's a part of some practice. When he told me I thought it was rather impressive. I think it's some kind of navy practice." She said with a smile.

Mrs. Granger bit her lip. "Rather impressive," she agreed with a small smile. She quickly grabbed the doorknob and with another smile at Hermione, she left.

Hermione flopped back down on her pillow and winced. Her head was beginning to throb more and more. As she was about to get up again she heard a small buzz from her desk. She groaned, flipped over and answered her buzzing phone. "Hello," she asked groggily. She immediately perked up when she heard the voice of her best friend Lacey on the other end. "Lace? Yeah, everything here is fine; the party last night was amazing. Listen Lace can I tell you something? I met a boy last night …"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys were all pleased with this one. I changed a bunch of things and started it over so many times! I'm going to try to take my time and make chapters my best. I've read over a few of my other chapters in this story and I am embarrassed at all the stupid mistakes I've made (I apologise for them.)

I realise I may have given Hermione's mother a bad name when I described her before. Truth is she's basically like everyone's mum, she wants what's best for Hermione, only it's a bit different since Hermione's been in the public eye since birth, and she's just looking out for her. Hermione is very close to her parents (especially her mother,) so she considers her mother a good friend as well. She feels like she can confide in her with most things. This is what I tried to portray in this story.

Reviews would be tops! I would love to hear how I am doing. You guys' reviews mean the world to me!

Oh, one last thing. I've decided to pursue a new story. It's called **Old Familiar Places**. Please look out for it in the near near future!

That's it from me. I hope you enjoyed. Sláinte!


	7. Breakfast

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my great aunt Camilla Amelia Cameron Devon. She was admitted into a hospital near her home in Southampton. She suffered and heart attack, and there's something else wrong with another body part. The doctors are still touch and go with her, and they're not 100% sure will make it.

My aunt is one of the best people in my life. She is strong, smart, and beautiful. She's the reason I am who I am – literally. She taught me to read and write partially, she got me addicted to Europe, and she introduced me to Harry Potter since she is a huge Potterhead. I honestly don't know what I would do without her, I love her ti pieces. When I first heard the news that she might not make it I burst out into tears. She's one of the most important people to me.

When I told her that I finally had the courage to post my Fan fiction stories on this site, and that 'First Daughter' had been getting positive reviews, she was so pleased. About a day before she suffered her heart attack she gave me the idea for this chapter via Skype.

My great aunt is an amazing person. Although she never had to work, she's one of the strongest and smartest people I know. She spends her time volunteering for different charities in her home town. She is one of my main role models.

If I ask anything it's this. Please keep her in your prayers. Even if it's only a 'Hail Mary or Our Father.' Please just say a short prayer for her. She always said every prayer counts. It would honestly mean the world to me. I am of course praying every moment for her. I hope she gets better. I don't want to lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>J.K Rowling changed my life forever when she wrote Harry Potter. Now, I see magic and hope everywhere, and I truly believe that love and goodness conquers everything. Harry Potter is now, and will forever be the thing that changed my life. All of the brilliance is hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<strong>

"Good morning darling, I trust you slept well." Mr. Granger said embracing Hermione in a tight hug.

"I slept fine dad," Hermione said taking in his musky scent. "The hotel room is lovely; it made it a lot easier to sleep last night."

"I didn't do the wrong thing by letting you have your own room then did I?" He said with a wink.

"On no dad," Hermione said vigorously shaking her head. "It was just me in my room last night, no one else."

Hermione's mother caught eyes with her, she wore an amused expression. Hermione quickly looked back into her father's eyes, trying to ignore her mother's eyes.

"What did you get up to last night?" He asked inquiringly. "Your mother and I don't remember seeing you anywhere in the ballroom after nine o'clock."

"Really? I was around somewhere …" She said casually while biting her lip. "Shall we go down to breakfast then? I'm starving!"

"Smashing idea Hermione," Mrs. Granger said while ushering Mr. Granger forward. "You go ahead Darrel, Hermione and I will catch up."

As soon as Mr. Granger disappeared into the elevator on his way to breakfast, Mrs. Granger turned to Hermione looking rather amused, her lips curved into a smirk. "While that was very smooth, you're going to have to tell him the truth eventually."

"When is he ever going to have to know?"

Mrs. Granger locked eyes with Hermione. "If things get serious with this boy your father and I obviously going to want to get to know him, and then the story of how you guys met will simply just … fall out. You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You make the story that we met sound so bad? It's not even that bad of a story, we met in a perfectly normal situation."

"Oh yes, meeting a boy by him saving you from getting assaulted, and after dancing with him for a while, he invited you up to his suite, and agreed, and nearly got drunk. Completely normal."

"Mother please, when will you stop treating me like I'm five, I'm almost twenty."

Mrs. Granger waved a hand dismissively. "You're right darling I'm sorry. After I meet him I'll form a proper opinion on him."

Hermione smiled. "That's all I ask mum. Now let's get downstairs, I'm sure dad's waiting for us, wondering where we are. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Hermione walked slowly past her mother into the elevator and pressed the down button. Her mother followed behind her. "How's the headache?" She asked with a smirk.

"Getting better." She said with a sigh. "Having that little argument with you didn't help though." She raised her head slightly, saw her mother's face, and scowled slightly. "Can you at least try to keep the smirk off of your face?"

Mrs. Granger smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's arm. "Oh Hermione, I'm an author, not an actress."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's going to be up this early?" Harry asked looking around wearily. "And after a party no less."<p>

"Mate, her father is the Prime Minister now. It's probably his job to wake up this early after an election victory. It's part of some publicity image a guess." He said with a shrug. "And anyway, I'm sure her mother and father didn't get drunk last night like you did." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Harry said afrontidly. "As I remember you weren't in your full facilities last night either. Or should I remind you about everything you said about Hermione last night after you downed all those glasses of alcohol."

"Shut up," Ron said slowly as a blush crept into his cheeks. "You should've taken the potion I brought with me. It's supposed to help with any hangover; you would've felt better instantly."

Harry shot Ron a glare. "Well you see I would have, but you see, someone dragged me out of bed half asleep before I would even register I had a bloody headache!"

Ron's ears turned fiery red. "Yeah, well, m'sorry about that." He murmured.

Harry's frustration melted away with the look in Ron's eyes. "She must be really special then isn't she? I haven't seen you like this … well … since ever."

The corner of Ron's lips turned up into a small smile. "I've only known her for one night mate," he said with a shrug. His smile grew wider. "But she really is something special."

"She must be if you're going on like an idiot about her after only one date. I swear, after you see her again you'll be ready to marry her and have kids."

Ron rolled his eyes and clutched the rose that he had conjured up earlier. He peered into the dining room anxiously, hoping to see Hermione.

"Mate," Harry whispered shaking Ron's shoulder.

"What?" He asked distractedly.

"Are you ready to have those kids now?" He said with a smirk. "I see your future wife right over there." He gestured to the biggest dining table in the room. Around the table sat six men, two women stood over the table, Hermione and her mother.

"So, what's your brilliant plan to get her over here?" Harry asked as he and Ron watched Hermione and her mother take two side by side seats.

"You and me are going to get a table close to theirs with three seats, when she's almost done breakfast I'm going to get her attention. If all goes well then she should come over. Then we can talk more, and you can get to meet her." Ron said, finishing with grin.

Harry smirked. "So after about five minutes should I disappear so you can sneak her off for a snog again?"

"Shut up Harry!" Ron said as another blush begun to rise in his cheeks. "Now let's go."

He walked slowly into the dining room with Harry following close behind. The two sat at a small table for three near Hermione's table. Ron held his breath and kept his eyes locked on her. He was waiting for the right moment to get her attention and call her over …

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you two are!" Mr. Granger said standing up quickly from the table. "I was beginning to worry a little."<p>

"Just a slow elevator." Hermione said briskly despite the fact that he had not asked for an explanation.

"No matter," he said with a smile. "Come on then, everyone's been waiting."

He led them to a table already seating five distinguished looking men. Mr. Granger pointed out two seats near the head of the table. Mrs. Granger and Hermione quickly sat down.

"Now then, you lot all know Hermione and Jean, yes?" All of the men nodded with pleasant smiles.

"Right then, Hermione, this is Lenny Clarke, Dennis, Cameron, Daniel Walsh, Sam O'Neil, and – my new right hand man – Marcus Wrigley.

Hermione smiled politely and gave small waves to everyone at the table. She made sure to give extra attention to the made with wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was Marcus Wrigley, her father's new vice. She remembered countless times when her father said that he was the key to his success.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said in a quiet and polite voice.

"Likewise my dear," said Daniel Walsh while shaking her hand. He was the closest sitting to Hermione on her left. She took in the sound of his Irish accent.

"These men are all brilliant." Mr. Granger said beaming around the table. "They are the reason that I won this election and that I am here today." He picked up his orange juice glass and raised it in the air. "I, would like to make a toast, to everyone at this table. Without you guys, I wouldn't be where I am right now. I would never have come this far. Thank you," he looked around and smiled, "all of you."

"Here here." Everyone at the table proclaimed while raising their glasses.

Hermione took a sip of her orange juice and immediately chocked. "Is there … any alcohol in this orange juice?" She asked aloud.

"Chardonnay laced with orange juice," Marcus Wrigley said in a cool voice while beaming. "I ordered it in special celebration for Darrel's victory."

"Is that a problem for you Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked innocently.

"No problem at all." Hermione said eyeing her mother. "I just have a bit of a headache." She said addressing everyone else at the table.

"A little bit too much fun last night eh young lady?" The one named Daniel Cameron said winking at her from his seat on the table.

"Just the right amount of fun actually sir." Hermione said with a smirk as she relived the events of the night before in her head. The edges of her lips begun to curve into a larger smile. She was practically beaming.

Everyone at the table, minus Mrs. Granger, gave Hermione curious looks, but to her relief, none of them asked her to elaborate. Instead they decided to go on with their recaps of last night's landslide election.

"You Know Darrel," Sam O'Neil said thoughtfully while chewing a piece of toast. "You probably didn't even need any of our help to win this election, you could have managed everything single handedly by yourself, _and_ you would have still won by a landslide."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Oh come of it now, that's not true at all!" He said dismissively waving his hand. "I could never have gotten this far without you lot helping me every step of the way for the last year."

"It's true Darrel!" Daniel Walsh piped up. "No one – and I mean no one – wanted to see that slimy g-…-er, no one wanted to see that other man win the election."

"If you're referring to this Mr. …"

"Yes Mr. …"

"Mr. McGlaggen." Mr. Granger said with evident disdain in his voice.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she chocked on the orange juice in her mouth. _McGlaggen? Had she heard them right?_

"Are you alright Hermione?" Her father asked curiously.

"Absolutely fine," she said in short panted breath.

"He has a nephew about your age." Marcus Wrigley said coolly, gesturing to Hermione. "Maybe you're acquainted with him?"

Before Hermione could answer another man started speaking from around the table.

"Yes, I've heard that too." This comment came Lenny Clarke. "I hope you haven't made his acquaintance my dear," he said gesturing to Hermione. "The whole family is bad news. Father, son, and uncle alike. They're all slimy gits."

"Bite your tongue Mr. Clarke!" Hermione's mother said while biting back a grin.

"I … I met him last night briefly. We danced for a few moments, and then, we, just went our separate ways. I could tell he was vile even from a few minutes with him."

"You what?" Mr. Granger asked whipping his head around to look at Hermione.

"Very smart girl you are," Dennis Cameron said with a grin, ignoring Mr. Granger's look.

"Thank you Mr. Cameron." Hermione said shyly.

"Oh come on now," Mr. Granger said. "I think you guys are all giving Bradley McGlaggen an unfair shake. He really isn't as bad as they make him out to be." Mr. Granger said facing Hermione. "And I hear his nephew is a rather sharp fellow. He went to a prestigious private school out in Scotland."

"I completely agree with you Darrel," Marcus said.

"Prestigious school in Scotland, yes yes it's all fine and good." Mr. Walsh said shaking his head. "And now I hear that he's obnoxious, smug, and er … well, just like his uncle! The apple never falls far from the family tree!"

"And as we speak of the devil he shall appear." Sam O'Neil said under his breath.

Hermione turned her head to look in the direction that everyone was trying to avoid. There he was, Bradley McGlaggen, and to Hermione's horror standing beside him was his nephew, Cormac McGlaggen. And, they were making their way over to her father's table. Both looked resentful, and smug. Both had phony smiles painted on their faces. It made Hermione shiver.

"Hello Darrel." Mr. McGlaggen said smoothly.

"Hello Bradley." Mr. Granger said as pleasantly as he could muster. He turned his attention to the young man standing beside him. "And you must be Cormac." He said holding out his hand to him.

"Pleasure Mr. Prime Minister." He said smoothly. His eyes were unfocused and clouded over, and to Hermione's disgust, she noticed that his eyes were focused solely on her. Her father just hadn't realised yet.

"So Bradley what are you doing here?" Mr. Granger said as he let go of Cormac's hand. "I thought you were taking your family on a vacation in Spain?"

"You've heard right Darrel. But before we left I just wanted to come down here and shake your hand. I wouldn't want to seem like a sore loser."

"No one would ever think that Bradley, no worries."

The two men shook hands again, and before Mr. McGlaggen walked away he locked eyes with Hermione.

"You must be Hermione then," he said. He stretched his arm out and seemed quite contempt her her to shake it.

Hermione reluctantly shook his hand, not daring to look out of his eyes. They were blue, and unlike Ron's warm and friendly eyes, his eyes were cold, hard, and unfriendly. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. McGlaggen," she said with a forced smile.

"Yes, I'm sure," he muttered. "Cormac told me all about meeting you last night, and how … charming you were."

Hermione pulled her hand away from his quickly, and turned her eyes downcast. The look in his eye was making her feel uncomfortable.

Mr. McGlaggen turned back to her father. "Well, I'm off now. Five weeks vacationing all over Spain, and then I'll be back to challenge you Darrel." He took a sweeping glance at everyone at the table. "Goodbye all," he said with a phony smile plastered on his face. "I hope to see you when I return."

While everyone murmured their goodbyes and fake well wishes no one noticed Cormac leaning over to Hermione, meeting her eye level. His lips were a few centimeters from her ear. "Hi gorgeous," he murmured to her huskily.

Her whole body shook with disgust. "What do you want?" She demanded with disdain dripping from her voice.

"I wanted to apoligise." He said simply, in the same husky tone of voice.

"For how despicably you behaved last night?" She asked curtly.

He shook his head. "No gorgeous, for not informing you that my uncle was someone very important in the world of politics." He smiled slyly giving Hermione that impression of a wolf. "Have a nice night with Weasley then? Did he shag you?"

Hermione opened her mouth getting ready to tell him off for his vulgarity. Before she could though, he spoke again. "Of course he didn't gorgeous, doesn't have the bollocks to finish off his girls. He never did …"

Something inside of Hermione suddenly snapped. Anger had spilled inside of her like a hot drink. She whipped her head around and flashed angry eyes at Cormac. "Look," she said fiercely while trying to keep her voice down. The last thing she needed was the whole table listening in on the conversation. "Ron Weasley is kind, he's thoughtful, he's sweet, and he's a gentleman. He's the complete opposite of _you_. He knows how to treat a woman properly. He knows how to treat a woman with respect. And you know what? I would rather have him over you or any git like you. So, why don't you get the hell away from me? Before I get you thrown out on your arse. Your uncle already lost in a landslide election. Don't embarrass him any further."

Cormac looked taken aback for a moment on two before recovering. He smirked, shrugged, and raised his body slightly so that Hermione was again looking up at him.

"Alright Hermione, I'll go if that's all you want. But I'm going to come back for you gorgeous. Whether you want me to or not."

Hermione's scowl only made him chuckle. And finally with a small wink, he disappeared out the dining room doors.

After he had gone, Hermione bowed her head and placed a hand on her temple. She felt the vein in her forehead throb against her fingers. Talking to that slimy git Cormac had done nothing to improve her headache.

Tentatively, she looked around the table to see if anyone had realised her argument with Cormac. She was relieved to see that everyone was engrossed in their recaps of the previous night. She was relieved until she met eyes with Marcus Wrigley. He was staring straight at her, almost as if he was trying to pierce her skin with his eyes. Her green eyes were laced with amusement, coldness, almost as if he was passing a judgment. When it seemed as if he had passed it, he looked away and tried to seem engrossed in the politics conversation.

Hermione shivered and looked away, something about this man was just not right …

* * *

><p>What the hell. Ron spat out the three little words as if they were venom. "What the hell is he doing with her?" He said through clenched teeth. Anger was staying to boil up within him like lava.<p>

Harry glanced at Ron carefully. He knew that look well. Red was growing on his face, so red that it almost matched his hair. He made a fist with his left hand; it was clenched slightly tighter than his teeth. He looked like smoke could come out of his ears at any moment.

"Tread easy mate," Harry murmured in a low voice. "Don't let him affect you. He doesn't seem to be affecting her."

Harry, of course, found out he was wrong when he was when he saw Hermione whip her head around and glare at Cormac. He saw her hiss at him in low words, she looked just as angry as Ron was, maybe even angrier.

Unfortunately Ron seemed to notice this too. "Like hell he's not affecting her," he said half rising from his seat.

Harry clasped a hand on Ron's forearm and tried to force him back into his seat. "Ron," he hissed, "don't be an idiot! Cormac's not going to try anything with her father sitting right there."

Ron slowly sank back into his seat; some of the tension had drained from his body. "Yeah … you're right," he said. Harry could see him begin to physically relax.

A few minutes later they both saw Cormac wink at Hermione and walk away. Ron felt a slight anger begin to rise up in him again.

Harry realised this too. "Easy there mate." He pointed over to Hermione's table where they heard the sound of chairs scraping the metal floor. "She's leaving now anyway, now's your chance!"

Ron whipped his head around just in time to see her talking to her father. Mr. Granger nodded his head and as she was walking away he gave Hermione a small, almost wistful, smile.

Hermione walked quickly away from the people she was eating with, she seemed intent to get to the exit. When she almost got to Ron's table however, she slowed considerably.

"Hermione!"

Hermione broke into a grin as she heard the voice she had been longing to hear. It was Ron's voice. She turned to see Ron's smiling face and a hand beckoning her over to their table. As she approached the table he stood and moved to embrace her in a tight hug.

"It's great to see you again," he said grinning widely.

"It's great to see you too!" She exclaimed. "Funny how we keep bumping into each other like this isn't it?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Quite." He said with a grin. He reluctantly broke their embrace and gestured her to sit down in an empty chair next to his.

As soon as she sat she inched her chair closer to his, and he threw an arm around her shoulder. The both turned slightly red, and shot each other small warm smiles, they could both feel themselves getting lost in the other's eyes.

Harry cleared his throat gently; his facial expression showed that he was slightly embarrassed to be in the presence of the two people sitting across from him.

"Oh, right, sorry mate." Ron said, his face turning redder. He gestured his free hand at Harry. "Hermione this is my best mate Harry, Harry this is Hermione, the girl I was telling you about last night."

"Before and after he got drunk," Harry said to Hermione with a smirk.

Ron kicked Harry under the table with a force. "He's kidding," Ron murmured to Hermione.

"I'm not," he said grinning evilly, "it was quite amusing really."

"Oh really?" Said Hermione leaning forward in her chair. "What did he say about me, before and after he was drunk?"

Before Harry could answer, Ron leaned over and put her lips to Hermione's ear. "How about I tell you about that later?" He whispered.

Hermione grinned and leaned back in her chair. "That sounds nice," she said softly kissing Ron's neck.

Harry cleared his throat again, this time he looked more amused than uncomfortable.

Hermione seemed to come in terms with herself and where she was. She turned to meet Harry's eyes and blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry!" She said to Harry looking embarrassed. "I'm not usually like this, I usually have more manners." She outstretched her hand to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger, although you probably already know that. I met Ron last night … you probably already knew that too though …" Her face grew darker.

Harry laughed and shook her hand. "No worries," he said. "You seem really nice, and from what Ron told me last night …"

Ron kicked Harry under the table again. A murderous look in his eyes.

"He told me nothing but good things about you last night, before he was drunk" Harry said winking at Ron. "I look forward to meeting you when you're less … distracted," he said with a smirk.

Hermione beamed. "I would like that."

Harry grinned back. "Good." He checked his watch and stood up from the table. "Anyway, I should go now." He looked to Ron, "Williams will probably want to see me."

Ron nodded and shot him a grateful look. "See ya later then mate." He said with a small wave.

"It was nice meeting you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Likewise," Harry said smiling.

"You want to go somewhere?" Ron said in a low voice after Harry had been gone for a few minutes.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Alright," she said in a quiet voice. She jumped up from the table and grabbed Ron's hand. "Where is this place?" She asked as they were walking out the door of the dining room.

Ron shrugged. "It's just this place I saw when we were coming in a few days ago. It's really pretty … and well, I saw it this morning and it made me think of you … you know, because you're … you're really pretty, beautiful even." Ron said. He became flustered and his face was burning.

Hermione laughed softly. "Thank you Ron," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"No problem," Ron said bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed it softly and then interlaced their fingers. "Come in then," he said tugging on her hand. "I can't wait to show you this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter starts the beginning of my "Deathly Hallows Challenge Countdown for myself." I see the final Harry Potter movie in ten days. I wanted to wait to see it with my dear friend **waterisjustcomingoutofthesky **because there's no one I'd rather see it with the first time. She will completely understand when I burst into tears, and when I drool over Ron :). Speaking of which. Did anyone watch the New York premier of Deathly Hallows? They announced Rupert Grint was right beside the announcer for an hour and a half before I could finally see him!

Anyway, starting today I will post a new chapter of this story every other day (or at least I will try.) I know it's not a real Deathly Hallows Countdown, but it will help me countdown faster, and you guys can countdown with me! To anyone who's already seen it, or is seeing it tomorrow at midnight, I am immensely jealous! I already have a few spoilers, please no more! I look forward to hearing your thoughts after I have seen the movie though.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And, as always, reviews would be lovely! You guys' support means the world to me! See you in the 16th! (Hopefully!)


	8. Cupid and Psyche I

**Authour's Note: This is it. I can't even describe how excited I am. This afternoon, I am going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two! I can't wait to see it finally come to an end on the big screen! I am going to be bawling like a little kid, I already know it! I have been waiting so long to see this movie, I can't even describe it, and I am so so excited!**

**On another note, I reached one hundred reviews on my last update! Thank you to all of you so so much! It means so much. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed of course, but an extra special thank you to: ****caution1234 ****for being my one hundredth reviewer!**

**So, that's an end to my babbling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Tons of Ron and Hermione fluff in this one! I'm not sure about some parts, but I really enjoyed writing it!**

*** My thoughts and prayers go out to anyone affected by the recent attacks in Norway * **

* * *

><p><strong>Cupid and Psyche I<strong>

"Just a few more steps Hermione," Ron said quietly into her ear. His hands had been tightly covering her eyes as soon as they got into the woods. He had said that he didn't want to ruin the surprise of where they were going.

"Can I at least have a hint as to where we're going?" She pleaded.

Ron chuckled. "Well, I already revealed that we are in the woods, we're a few miles from the hotel, and we're going to be there in a few minutes. I've kept the secret this far, and I'm not giving it up now."

Hermione groaned. "Alright," she said skeptically. "As long as it's not dangerous."

Ron laughed softly. "Come on now, don't you trust me love?"

Hermione immediately smiled at the new nickname. _Love. _It sounded amazing and perfect coming from Ron's lips. "Of course I trust you," she said tenderly. "I've only known you for one night and I already trust you. It feels completely crazy and mental, but for once, I trust it."

Ron stopped completely in his tracks. Had he just heard her properly? Had he understood what she had just said?

Hermione frowned. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Are we there? Can I open my eyes?" She put her hands on over his and tried to pull them off of her eyes.

"No wait!" Ron yelped tightening his hands over her eyes. "We're not there yet, I-I just … what you just said … about trusting me … it … er, it means a lot."

Hermione beamed. She could feel her face begin to turn red. "You're very welcome," she said. Her face turned slightly red. "Let's keep walking then!" She said in a slight bossy tone. "I want to see where we're going."

Ron chuckled. "We're almost there love," he said with amusement colouring his voice. "Just a few more minutes."

Hermione's stomach flipped again, she felt her smile grow wider. He had used that special nickname for her again. Love, love, _love_.

After a few more minutes of walking Ron let out a nervous slow breath. "Alright," he said. "We're uh … we're here." Hermione noticed his voice was beginning to sound slightly nervous.

Slowly, he took his hands away from her eyes and drew in a breath. He was unsure to how she would react to where they were. He was worried she would think it was immature, or stupid.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and drew in a gasp. Her eyes were treated to the sight of something beautiful and magnificent, something breathtaking. In front of her stood the most beautiful fountain she had ever seen. It stood tall, almost six feet, almost taller than Ron. It was made solely out of white cobblestones, giving it the look of an ancient artifact. There was cool water coming out from different spouts in the fountain. Hermione could feel little drops of water splash out and tickle her face.

The most breathtaking part of the fountain, however, was the porcelain stone statue of two Greek figures looking lovingly into each other eyes. Hermione recognized them to be the primordial God Cupid and his lover Psyche.

Hermione turned around and beamed wildly. "Oh Ron, it's magnificent!" She exclaimed.

Ron smirked. "It's rather nice isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and quickly turned around to take in the sights of the fountain again. Her features looked both amazed and transfixed.

Ron shook his head and chuckled. "Bloody hell Hermione, who knew a _fountain, _could amaze you so much? It looks like I've got a lot to learn about you, haven't I?"

Hermione turned around again. "I suppose you do, don't you?" She said cocking an eyebrow at Ron while trying to sound stiff. She suddenly broke out into a wide smile and chuckled. "But, I can tell you're rather smart," she added cheekily. "I'm sure you'll figure it all out eventually."

Ron smirked. "I guess I'm going to have to, won't I?"

Hermione titled her head to the side slightly. "Do you want to keep seeing me?" She asked.

Ron gave her a lop sided grin and interlaced their fingers. "Well, that answers that question doesn't it?" He softly tugged on her hand, pulling her forward slightly. "Do you want to get a closer look?" He murmured softly into her ear.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Come on then," he said as he began to stroll forward slowly. "This fountain _is_ beautiful, but it also has one hell of a story," he said with a wink. "Figured as much that you would appreciate it since you're interested in history."

"You remembered did you?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, you only told me yesterday, didn't you? And even though I got … slightly drunk later last night, and you were slightly 'tipsy' and 'under the influence' …" Ron made sarcastic quotation marks around the later words, causing Hermione to slap him playfully on the arm.

He rubbed softly at the spot where she hit and chuckled. "We were both a little pissed last night. I guess me more than you …" He said giving her a pointed glance. At this, she smacked him again. "Even though I was a bit out of it last night, I have a very good memory," he finished with a wink.

Hermione laughed. "Very good to know."

* * *

><p>Hermione touched the statue Cupid's stomach, and reveled at the feeling of the cool porcelain against her fingertips. She drew in a breath. "Beautiful," she murmured softly to no one in particular.<p>

She shivered when she felt Ron's fingertips brush the back of her neck softly. She turned around to see his face turning scarlet. He scratched the back of his head absently and waved at the fountain in a random pattern.

"Told you there was an interesting story behind this fountain, you still up for knowing it?"

Hermione walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge. She patted the free space next to her as a gesture for him to join her.

When he had settled onto the fountain next to her, he turned to face her looking slightly embarrassed. "The story may be a bit sketchy at times … my mum told it to be a few years ago … and er … it might be a bit choppy at times … but …"

Hermione put a finger to Ron's lips in an attempt to quiet him. She then moved as close to him as possible on the fountain, and pressed her lips to his gently. After a few seconds she pulled away slowly, looking slightly pleased with herself.

As their lips separated Ron kept his eyes closed, as if trying to savor the moment. When his eyes opened they were unfocused and hazy, like he was trying to piece together what had just happened. After the confusion cleared from his mind Ron's lips curved into a wide smile. He too looked rather pleased with himself. His grin widened when Hermione softly ran two fingers down his arm.

"Are you going to tell me this story anytime soon?" She asked teasingly. "Or am I going to have to sit here and watch you looking like a prat all day?"

"Alright alright," Ron said with a laugh. "But if I tell you this story, you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You have to do that again …" Ron said blushing scarlet. "What you just did, you have to do it again … all of it." He finished the statement sheepishly with his eyes downcast.

Hermione smirked. "You mean … the kiss …" she asked while kissing the corner of his mouth. "You mean doing this …?" She asked while running her pointer finger down the side of his arm.

"Y-yeah that," Ron said with an evident hitch in his voice.

Hermione bit her lip at his reaction and tried to fight the blush from creeping into her cheeks. She then leaned her head over slightly and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Are you honestly that thick as to believe that I wouldn't want to do that again?" She murmured against his cheek.

She moved a few centimeters away from Ron and smiled at him. Her smile was teasing and expectant; Ron could tell that Hermione knew it was driving him crazy.

Ron absently pointed to the porcelain statues in the middle of the fountain. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He didn't trust his voice to speak clearly. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak again. "Do you see that statues there?"

Hermione nodded. "Cupid and Psyche. I had to write about them in a history essay last year. It was part of the package I sent to Cambridge. Did you know that …?"

Hermione's statement drifted off when she saw the amused, partial incredulous look that Ron was giving her. She blushed a deep crimson. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "it's a force of habit."

Ron chuckled while shaking his head. "As I was saying," he said while giving Hermione a pointed look. "The statues there depict Cupid and his lover Psyche. Psyche was the daughter of a king, she was the youngest of all of her siblings, and she was beautiful. In her village everyone thought that her beauty rivaled that of the goddess Venus, the goddess of beauty. Well, Venus, being a girl, was jealous by what the village people were saying …"

"Wait, hold on a second," Hermione said suddenly. "What did you mean by 'being a girl?'"

Ron laughed. "Calm down, I was just taking a piss. A lot of the girls I knew from school acted just like Venus." He shrugged. "They were shallow, and they were airheads." He smiled at Hermione. "If it's any consolation, I can already tell you're not like that."

Hermione blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said softly. She waved her hands in the direction of the statues. "Get on with the story then. I promise I won't interrupt this time."

Ron smirked at her. "Alright then, but only if you promise!"

Hermione nodded, looking rather sheepish.

Ron cleared his throat. "I ended with Venus being jealous of Psyche yeah?"

Hermione nodded.

Ron cleared his throat again. "Everyone in the village said that Psyche was so beautiful that her beauty rivaled that of Venus, the goddess of love. When the rumors came to Venus, she was furious. So furious, she sent her son cupid to make it so no man would ever fall in love with Psyche. I guess it was her way of _'revenge'_" Ron made are quotes and added emphasis on the word revenge. "When Cupid found Psyche and was about to fulfill his purpose he accidentally struck himself with his arrow, so he himself fell in love with Psyche. However, he still followed his mother's orders and made it so no other man would fall in love with Psyche. Her parents eventually got worried because no man wanted to come near Psyche, much less marry her. Her parents decided to consult the oracle Apollo. He said that Psyche had angered the gods in some way, and that she would have to be sacrificed to a monster to make them happy again. Reluctantly, and sadly, Psyche's parents left Hermione on top of a nearby mountain and left her to deal with her fate. Soon after the God of winds, Zephyr, came and blew Psyche away to a beautiful place, almost like an island. By day she lived wonderfully in paradise, but by night, while she slept, she was joined by a lover who claimed to be her husband, she was told, however, to never look at his face. He was always gentle and kind to her, but he was gone by morning."

"Of course," Hermione snorted in a low voice.

Ron shot her another look, half exasperated, half amused. "What happened to not interrupting me until the story is over?"

"I have a hard time keeping my opinions to myself." She said with an innocent shrug.

Ron laughed. "Well, let me be the first to tell you that all guys aren't like that. Some of them actually are going to care about you."

"I can tell," Hermione said softly.

Ron took Hermione's hand and looked into her face as if to ask if him holding her hand was alright. When she softly nodded, he continued with his story.

"One day Psyche was curious about who her mystery husband was, and decided to find out. That night she decided to keep an oil lamp nearby, and when her husband fell asleep she lit her lamp, only to find out that her mystery husband was none other than Cupid. In her shock she spilt hot oil on his shoulder and he awoke. Naturally he was furious with her for breaking her promise, and he flew off, abandoning her. She tried to go after him, but he could fly, and she couldn't. Psyche was pretty torn up. When she was unable to find Cupid she decided to go to Venus, Cupid's mother. Venus was still angry at Psyche, so at first, she flat out refused. Finally after begging for a long time, Venus agreed to help Psyche after she performed different tasks for her. At the end of one of the tasks she was presented a box which was supposed to contain a bit of the beauty she had given away, instead it was a deathly sleep, Psyche died immediately. Of course, at this time Cupid was sorry he had walked out on Psyche and decided to go back to her. When he found her, he found her dead. When he found her, he kissed her." Ron shrugged. "I guess he thought it would make her wake up or something, he was probably off of it."

Hermione smacked his arm lightly again. "Oh honestly Ron. I think it's sweet."

Ron chuckled. "Cupid being a God was able to brush the spell off of her and revive her. As soon as she woke up, he embraced her again. After a while Cupid asked the gods to make Psyche a goddess, so that they could be together forever. After hearing his story the gods agreed. They gave her a glass of ambrosia to drink, she became immortal, and she was able to be with Cupid forever." Ron shrugged as the story concluded. "Pretty cheesy love story if you ask me."

Hermione smirked and nudged him softly. "I think you secretly like it."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm not the kind of guy that enjoys romantic love stories."

Hermione shrugged. "And I'm not the type of girl who gets swept away by a romantic story. I just like the history."

Ron smirked and slowly moved his face closer to hers. "I'm starting to like you more and more," he slowly murmured.

Hermione moved closer, their lips were only a few centimeters apart. "I could say the same thing about you."

Ron moved his face closer to Hermione slowly, making their lips just touch. The kiss was slow and sweet, both could feel the passion building. It felt like the perfect kiss.

* * *

><p>"So if that's the story of the statues, what's the story of the fountain?" Hermione asked a little airily. Ron's kiss had left her breathless, and amazed. Almost like she was floating on air.<p>

Ron's smile could only be described as sheepish. Hermione, however, could detect a bit of pride in his smile. "My great grandparents fell in love here," he said softly. "I reckon they were the first ones to ever find this place." His smile quickly and Hermione could see red beginning to colour his ears. "Mum never told me the story of how it happened … you know how they fell in love." He said in a rushed voice. "She always said that she wanted to wait until I was older, until I would understand. Always said she wanted to wait until I met the right girl …" His voice trailed off and Hermione saw his cheeks become redder. "I promise, as soon as I hear the story, you'll be the first person I tell." Hermione blushed. "Err … just because you like history and all …" he finished quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Just because I like history."

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed in the sky, so loud that Hermione could feel it practically shaking the ground. A storm was coming, and she could feel it, she could feel it perfectly.<p>

"Ron," her voice was low and he could hear the worry growing in it. "We should get back to the hotel, there's going to be a storm soon."

Ron laughed and pointed above to the canopy of trees. "See those trees above us? They're almost as good as umbrellas. Trust me, there's no way we're going to get wet."

Hermione sat down on the ground reluctantly; her back was pressed against the edge of the fountain. "All right," she asked in a slightly worried voice. "If you're sure."

Ron sank down beside her. "I'm completely sure. And besides," he added in a low voice. "Isn't there something you'd much rather be doing …?" He slowly pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Anything else you'd much rather be doing?" He asked as he slowly pressed his lips to the other corner of her mouth."

Hermione laughed at the hopeful look that Ron was giving her. She cupped his cheek with her hands and slowly forced his face to look at hers. "Yes, in fact, there is something that I would much rather be doing," she said softly while moving closer to Ron. "I want to snog the man who just gave me the most fantastic fantastic history story." She whispered in his ear slowly.

Ron smirked. "And I want to snog the fantastic girl that I met last night … she's already made an amazing impression on me. After only one night …"

Slowly, Ron pressed his lips to Hermione's. They both sighed simultaneously. Ron felt Hermione's hands running through his hair. He moaned softly and rested his hands on her waist. He reveled in feeling the soft, smooth skin that was revealed when her sweater hitched up. Before they knew it, they were both standing up, and Ron's hand went to the zipper of her sweater. Slowly, he pulled it down making her shiver; the sweater hit the forest ground with a soft flop. The revelation of a simple white tank top made Ron groan louder. His hands made their way back to her hips. Hermione felt his hands creep up the back of her tank top; she could practically feel his fingertips at the edge of her bra. A few seconds later she could feel his fingertips play innocently with the hooks on her bra.

She had to stop it, she knew she had to. She had to stop before things got too out of control. She had to stop before things ran away with her; she had to stop before _she _lost control. She then realised that they were almost halfway there. She was quickly losing control. But it felt too good to stop, the kiss felt too good to stop.

Ron broke the kiss of softly a few seconds later. Both were breathing heavily. A wide grin was etched onto Ron's face, he looked positively giddy.

"That … was … brilliant." Ron said rather breathlessly. "Truly brilliant …"

Hermione laughed softly. "Brilliant …" she agreed with a small nod, her breath was becoming short.

Ron turned his head slowly and eyed the fountain. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. His smile slowly grew wider. "You trust me, right Hermione?"

"Didn't we go over this already?" She said with a soft laugh. "I trust you," she said meaningfully looking into his eyes.

Ron nodded slowly. "I have an idea …" he said. "You might kill me for it, but …"

Hermione put a finger to his lips. "Are you going to do it? Or am I going to have to kiss you again?"

"Can I have another kiss?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

"Show me first," Hermione said, slowly pulling her finger away.

Ron nodded and placed his hands lightly on Hermione's waist, pulling her forward slowly.

"Ron, what are you …?" Hermione's protest was cut short by the feeling of Ron's lips on hers.

Slowly they made their closer to the edge of the fountain. Ron pushed his whirring thoughts aside and slowly took a breath in. He tightened his grip on her waist, and leaned slightly to the left, just enough for him and Hermione to plunge lightly into the shallow water. "Hold your breath," he whispered against her lips before they went it.

Hermione's mind exploded. One moment she was kissing Ron, standing beside the fountain … the next, she was plunged into the four foot deep fountain water, completely soaked. She could still feel Ron's hands grip her waist tightly as they both surfaced and came to a kneeling position in the fountain, his lips on her just as passionately. He seemed completely unfazed by the plunge into the fountain, then it dawned on her, _this is what he had planned._

She decided to shut off her thoughts and just enjoy the moment. Her wet hands grasped the back of Ron's neck tighter; she melted further into Ron's embrace. It was reckless, and it felt crazy, but it also felt passionate, loving, and truly amazing.

Ron broke the kiss and slowly stood them up from the fountain. He knew he needed to stop, before things got to out of control, and they both needed to take a breath.

"Wow …" was all Hermione could say after a few moments of silence.

"Brilliant," Ron said with a smile. "That was fucking amazing."

"Language." Hermione chided softly. "And by the way, you lied to me; you said I wouldn't get wet."

Ron laughed. "We have to leave here eventually don't we? You were bound to get wet on the way back to the hotel. I simply just sped up the process." He finished with a wink.

Hermione quickly stood up and interlaced her fingers with Ron's. "Let's get back then. My parents are probably expecting me soon."

Ron smirked. "I wouldn't want the Prime Minister after me for stealing his daughter. So I think leaving, before things get too … out of control, would be a good idea."

"Great idea," Hermione agreed softly with a nod. "I'd rather not face the wrath of my mother right now."

Ron laughed. "Did you get into trouble for what happened last night?"

Hermione got up slowly and began to walk out of the woods. "Not really," she said with a shrug. "She just gave me this speech on not moving too fast," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's not really important. And besides, I'm an adult, so are you. I doubt we can get in trouble anymore."

"How true," Ron said slowly. "It's funny," Ron said with a small chuckle. "I think I got the same lecture from Harry last night.

"You think?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was a bit out of it too." Ron said sheepishly. "But I got the basic gist of the message before he was."

"You boys, I swear." She said shaking her head with a laugh.

Ron laughed and took a sweeping look around the garden before they left. His eyes stopped on a bush of roses near the fountain. "Wait," Ron said softly tugging on Hermione's hand to stop her. He walked over to the rose bush, took one of the roses, and made his way back to Hermione. "I meant to give one to you back at the hotel," he said with a sheepish grin gesturing to the rose. He leaned over and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He softly placed the red rose in her hair and took a step back, admiring her. "There," he said in a soft voice. "You're beautiful."

* * *

><p>As they got back to the hotel Ron turned to face Hermione. "Should I kiss you here? Or can I walk you to your room?"<p>

"Walk me to my room." She said. A blush was beginning to colour her cheeks.

Ron grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."

When they arrived at her room Ron turned to Hermione. "Would you go to dinner with me?" He blurted out suddently. "I mean … your parents are going home tomorrow aren't they? And, uh, well …"

Hermione smiled and leant in to kiss Ron on the lips with conviction. When she broke apart as reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out her mobile phone. "If you want to ask, you know where to reach me." She said coyly.

Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Didn't that get wet?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was in my sweater pocket." She laughed. "I guess you didn't realise, you took it off so fast."

A blush covered Ron's cheeks and Hermione laughed again. "Don't worry," she said. "I don't mind."

She unlocked the door to her room and walked inside. "Goodbye Ron," she said softly. She reached out, took his hand, and squeezed it. "I had a wonderful time," She brought two fingers to her lips, and then pressed them against Ron's. "Thank you."

"Bye Hermione," he said just as softly.

When she had closed the door Ron looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was looking. To his relief, the hallway was empty. He closed his eyes, thought of his hotel room, and spun on the spot. When he opened his eyes he saw Harry sprawled across the couch.

"What the hell mate," Harry said groggily.

"Harry, I have to use the … telephone," Ron said slowly, as if he thought he would get the word wrong.

Harry sat up slowly and gave Ron an amused look. "Are you going to call her Ron?"

Ron's sheepish look gave him away immediately.

"You just saw her mate, why don't you give her some space?"

Ron shook his head. "It's important though."

Harry laughed. "Alright then, the phone's over there. You do remember how to use it right?"

Ron nodded slowly. "I think so …"

"Piece of advice Ron," Harry said. "Don't shout into the phone, you wouldn't want to scare her."

Ron rolled his eyes and made his way over to the phone. He looked on the back of his hand and slowly, carefully, dialed the numbers onto the hotel suite phone, just as Harry had shown him countless times over the summer. He heard a ringing sound, the phone was ringing.

His breath caught when he heard Hermione answer into the phone.

Without permeable he blurted out the reason he had called. "Hermione, will you go to dinner with me?" He asked, trying not to yell into the phone. His heart was beating a million miles a second.

He smiled widely when Hermione enthusiastically agreed.

When he hung up the phone he was treated to a smirk by Harry. "You have got to be the biggest prat I have ever met in my life." Harry said with a loud laugh.

Ron flopped onto the couch next to Harry. What did he care if Harry tore the mickey out of him? He was finally going on a proper date with Hermione Granger. Just the mere thought of going on a proper date with Hermione made him smile even wider.

* * *

><p>Hermione flopped onto the bed. She felt completely blissful, for the first time in a long time. Thoughts of Ron and what had just happened between them swam through her head.<p>

She was so distracted; she almost didn't hear the buzzing of her phone. She picked the phone up off of the desk and looked at the number. She frowned when she realised that the call was coming from somewhere in the hotel. Was it her mother checking up on her?"

She answered the phone. "Hello?" She said reluctantly.

"Hermione?" Came a voice on the other line. Hermione beamed when she realised who the caller was.

"Ron!"

Without permeable Ron spoke again. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Hermione laughed at the craziness of it all, she couldn't believe it. She knew her answer before it even had the time to reach her lips. "That sounds perfect Ron; I'd love to go with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I hope you guys all liked this! Any feedback would be wonderful, I really want to know how I am doing with this story.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who wished me well wishes with my aunt, and prayed for her to get better. It honestly meant so much to me. My aunt is slowly but surely recovering, and is expected to make a full recovery. I got to speak to her for a few moments and she asked me if I had seen the last Harry Potter movie yet :). Again, thank you all!**

**Anyways, that's it from me! I am now off to see the last Harry Potter movie! Well actually, I leave in a few hours, but you know, the excitement is still there ;)**

**Cheers!**


	9. The Car Driver

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming, they really do mean a lot! And, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it._

_Also, I would like to thank my anonymous reviewers: __**Jess, Light, **__and __**taragrint!**_

_*** I've changed the theme from Romance/Adventure to Drama/Romance since a lot more dramatic moments are going to start coming in. I hope you guys stay around to see the plot thicken ***_

_I also apoligise in advance, this chapter isn't as long as usual, but I'm going to be introducing a lot of important things, and people that will be really important later in the story, and I didn't want it to be squished together. _

_*** As a final end note before you begin the story … my thoughts and prayers go out to everyone who was affected in the riots happening in England. I myself have been personally affected by them, and I can't even imagine how terrible it must have been to see fighting like that. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Car Driver<strong>

Jean Granger looked absently through the window of the speeding car. The scenery of the English countryside flashed past her, quick as lightning. Usually, she enjoyed taking in the fast paced scenery, but today, all she could think about was Hermione. _Had they made the right decision to leave her at the hotel by herself? Should she have tried to persuade her harder to come with them?_

The feeling of her husband's fingers stroking hers softly snapped Jean out of her thoughts, but did little to comfort or distract her.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" She asked softly. "Leaving Hermione by herself for a month?"

"We told her that we trusted her." Darrel said simply. "It's good practise for when she goes off to school in the fall." He shot Jean a small smile. "Good practise for all three of us I reckon."

Jean sighed and shifted her body so that she could get a better view out the window. _It was no good_. She thought to herself, _she would have to tell him_.

"She knows Darrel," she said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "She knows him."

Darrel Granger looked puzzled at his wife's sudden statement. "Are you talking about McLaggen's nephew?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because if you are, I understand why you've seemed so tense. The stories I've heard about that boy from the other Parliament members …the stories I've heard about the way he treats women …" He shook his head, "shameful indeed."

Jean shook her head, and Darrel could detect a trace of gleam in her eyes. "Oh, she knows him alright." She said, thinking back to the story Hermione had told her about the night of the inaugural party. "You have nothing to worry about Darrel, she thinks he's scum." She let off a small smirk, "less then scum actually, she's thinks he's vile, she can't stand him."

Darrel shook his head and laughed softly. "She's always been smart that girl," he murmured, "since the day that she was born."

His chuckling stopped immediately, however, when he saw his wife looking more tense then she had before. "What is it Jean?" He asked slowly. His eyebrows began to crease in worry; he could tell that something was very wrong. Why else would she look so worried?

"She knows him Darrel!" She said more urgently, almost as if she thought adding emphasis on the word _him _would help her husband decipher who _him _was, just by hearing the word.

"Who is _him _Jean?" David asked while impatiently drumming his fingers against the tiny table that held the couples' champagne bottle. It was written plainly on his face that he was getting impatient and irritated waiting for his wife to disclose her piece of information.

"Ron Weasley." Jean said the name slowly and clearly, trying to get the name stuck clearly in her husband's brain.

The fingers that Darrel had been drumming against the table froze almost immediately. The fingers that were stroking his wife's clenched tightly. He slowly turned to face her fully, his face was ashen, and his features were blank. "A-are you sure it's … Ron Weasley?" He stammered.

Jean nodded. "Quite sure," she remarked. "It's the name she's been repeating to me over and over for the last few days …"

Darrel raised his hand, cutting of his wife's statement. "I beg your pardon?" He asked in a deathly quiet voice. "The last few days ..? You've known about this? And you didn't think that it was be … convenient to-to tell me this?" He spluttered.

By this time, his voice had grown considerably, and he had managed to attract the attention of their driver.

He lowered the driver's window, "alright there Prime Minister?" He shouted from the driver's box. "No troubles I hope."

"No problems at all." Darrel said briskly with an absent wave of his hand. "Please, continue driving, we're due to arrive home soon."

"Whatever you say sir." The driver said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Once the driver had closed back up the window, separating him from the Grangers, and putting them out of earshot, Jean turned to her husband and scowled. "Honestly Darrel!" She hissed. "Don't be so loud, and don't be so dramatic!"

"I _will _be as loud, _and _as dramatic as I see fit!" Darrel said in a loud and dangerous tone. "My little girl, my only daughter, she's … and with someone like …" He cut off his statement immediately. His eyes suddenly became wide as a dangerous thought flashed through his mind. "Y-you don't think he would … tell her … do you?"

Jean paled slightly. "Well," she said slowly, "if the relationship becomes serious, I reckon he will have to, maybe even feel the need to. And, when revealing his … ability to her, in turn … he will have to reveal … to her … that she …"

Darrel sighed loudly and ran a hand through his receding hairline. "When we first found out about her … ability … we decided it would be best for her not to pursue it. She never needed another added stress in her life. She's been the most watched child in the United Kingdom since the day she was born!" He said while sharply japing a finger at his wife.

"So what do we do then?" Jean asked softly.

Darrel's features softened considerably when posed with the new question. What _was _there to do? "How much does she fancy him?" He asked hesitantly.

Jean pursed her lips. "She's only known him for a few days Darrel," she said stiffly. Her features also considerably softened when she remembered how intently Hermione had talked about the time she had spent with Ron Weasley. How her eyes lit up, how much she had smiled. "She likes him." Jean said finally with a weak smile. "She really fancies him, even after a few days. In time, I reckon that she will want to pursue a legitimate relationship with him. And from what she's told me about him …" she sighed, "it sounds like he really fancies her too."

Darrel sighed, even deeper than before; a low rumbling sound could be heard coming from his throat, almost like a groan. He slouched lower in his seat. _"Of all the blokes she could have met …" _he thought to himself. "What do we do now?" He asked wearily, echoing his wife's question from before.

"I want what's best for her, and I want her to be happy." Jean answered quietly. "Isn't there a way we could do both?"

Darrel intertwined his fingers with his wife's and began to stroke her fingers absently. His expression was almost apologetic. "I wish there was a way to achieve both Jeanie," he said sadly, almost wistfully. "I wish there was a way to achieve both."

The car suddenly gave a sharp lurch, narrowly missing a sharp corner. Jean's head was spinning, and she felt like being sick. One main though was swimming through her head: _this could ruin everything. _

* * *

><p>Johnny Lowe smiled. He bore dirty and unkempt teeth, it would be obvious to any wizard that he was dangerous, a dark wizard. The unsuspecting muggles he was chauffeuring around however, had no clue as to his real identity.<p>

His smile grew wider. The plan was working perfectly already; the muggles had no idea that anything was wrong, and were in no way suspicious.

He quickly made a sharp turn with the car, narrowly missing a collision with the curb. He took a deep breath and tried to contain himself. He would like nothing more than for something foul to spring up upon the bigheaded muggles. He took another deep breath. No. That wasn't part of the plan … not yet anyway.

"Everything is going according to plan sir." Johnny murmured in a soft voice. "They don't suspect anything, _and_," he added for extra emphasis "they know about Weasley," he concluded with satisfaction coloured in his voice.

A tiny portrait of a man on the dashboard moved slowly. The man in the picture sprang to life suddenly and looked up at Johnny, the portrait chuckled softly. "Very good Johnny. If everything keeps up like this, the plan could very well be completed in a few short months." The portrait crowed gleefully.

"Yes yes that would be wonderful." Johnny agreed in a slightly absent manner, "but sir, remind me again," he continued with a smirk. "What would it matter if just a tiny bit of harm were to come to the Prime Minister and his wife? Surely it wouldn't affect the mission in any way?"

The man in the photograph began to laugh heartily. "Johnny, Johnny, I respect and applaud your need to be ambitious, and your enthusiasm, but, we need to keep both of the Grangers – and Weasley for that matter – completely unscathed, for the time being that is. It is crucial for the plan."

"I do hope that I receiver a hefty reward for going through all of this trouble," he said smoothly with a smirk playing at his lips.

"I believe one thousand galleons should suffice." The man in the portrait said with a smile. "And, when I run out of uses for her, I will certainly not begrudge you the girl. When I'm done with her, you may do whatever you please with her."

Johnny's smile grew with ease. "Thank you sir," he said with evident relish in his voice. "That sounds perfect."

"I thought it would be," the man in the portrait said with a smirk. "I trust it's enough to keep you motivated?"

"Definitely," Johnny said with satisfaction.

When the man in the portrait had frozen again Johnny chanced a look in the rearview mirror and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger chatting underhandedly. "Probably about Weasley," he murmured to himself. Johnny grinned evilly. _"Poor unsuspecting muggles." _He thought. _Knowing nothing of the danger their poor little Hermione has been entered into …"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Ahh! More characters to help stir the drama pot! Much more character introductions in the next few chapters. And unless I change my mind, I can reveal now that within the next ten chapters or so, Hermione will find out about magic.<em>

_I really enjoyed writing from The Granger's point of view since not a lot of people actually bother to do it. But, in this particular story her parents may seem a bit out of character. I'm sure in cannon they were very supportive of her being a witch, and about Ron. Don't worry, it will all be explained soon enough_

_On a side note, how did everyone like Deathly Hallows Part Two? I can honestly say that I've seen it twice, and I was bawling like a baby both times!_

_As always, please review! I really want to know what you guys think, and if you like the direction I'm going in with this story. I'm going to start adding a lot of dramatic moments, so I really want to know what you guys are thinking._

_Until next time,_

_Cheers!_


	10. A Best Friend's Secret

**Hi all! This chapter is relatively short. Next one will be long, I promise! The first part is rather fluffy, but comes with a purpose. The second part shows the plot thickening with some new added drama. I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked rather hard on it, and kept changing it. I think this version is finally 'post worthy.' :)**

**Thank you to ****waterisjustcomingoutofthesky**** for beta-ing both versions of this chapter, and of course for putting up with me when I turn into a wreck about writing :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Best Friend's Touch <strong>

Hermione held the dainty black evening dress to her petite body and sighed deeply, _happily_. After having second – and even third – thoughts about wearing such a slinky dress on a first date (instead of a more conservative choice like she usually would have chosen) she was finally ready to admit that Lacey had been right when helping her choose her attire for the upcoming evening…

0o0

_Lacey rolled her eyes and pounded the outside of the bathroom door sharply, and loudly. "Honestly Hermione, you're being bloody ridiculous! Just come out, I want to see that dress."_

"_Don't swear," Hermione scolded softly from inside the bathroom, "and I just don't see the point in coming out, or wearing this dress tomorrow for that matter."_

_Lacey smiled softly. "Ah, but there is a point, the dress looks fantastic on you!"_

"_How would you know?" Hermione asked with crossed arms, "you haven't seen me in the dress yet."_

"_Precisely my point, now come out so I can see the dress! Then I can make a fair analysis on how it looks."_

"_But …"_

"_No buts Hermione, just please come out. If you come out, look at yourself more carefully, and have a second opinion, you may surprise yourself on how good you look."_

_Hermione groaned softly. "Alright, I'm coming out." Before she could leave the bathroom however, she took a final look in the mirror, and hesitated. She looked herself over critically, and felt the insecurities building up in her head. "Lacey… I don't know… there isn't really much to it, it's rather slinky, and in no way appropriate for a first date with someone I just met a few days ago."_

_Lacey sighed deeply; it was time to try a new tactic. "Hermione, remember when we watched that movie a few years back?"_

_Hermione mind clicked, immediately knowing which movie her best friend was referring to. "Yes. I suppose. But what's the…"_

"_And do you remember what we learned?" Lacey pressed on slowly, ignoring Hermione._

_When Hermione did not reply for several seconds after the question was posed, she rolled her eyes. "Alright then, what did I learn?"_

_When Hermione did not reply for several more seconds, she pressed on in a more gentle fashion. "The lead actress made it clear that 'the little black dress' is an essential addition to every woman's wardrobe. It's an essential every woman own a simple – yet elegant – dress that can be used on any important occasion." _

"_Yes, but I don't see why I need to wear such a revealing and… sexy dress for a first date." The word 'sexy' was said in a nervous whisper._

"_Hermione," Lacey began in a gentle voice, "I want you to listen to me alright? It's important."_

_Lacey took Hermione not speaking to be a good sign, and proceeded with the most gentle voice she could muster._

"_Hermione, look, I don't know this bloke, but if what everything you told me on the phone is true, then you have nothing to worry about. I can already tell that he's crazy about you. Head over heels, even after only a few days of knowing you. And you want to know why?" Lacey waited for a few more moments. "It's because your confidence and you're attitude. I've always been jealous of you for that."_

"_Lacey, please," Hermione scoffed._

"_And…" Lacey said, choosing to ignore Hermione's protesting once more. "You are beautiful. You are a beautiful young woman, and – for God's sake – you need to start embracing that side of you. I can already tell that he thinks you're beautiful. Why else would he try to drown you in a fountain while snogging you?" She asked with a small laugh. "Please, just come out. Not only so I can see, not only for the fabulous reaction he'll be giving you tomorrow, come out for yourself as well. Come out, and maybe you'll see what everyone has been seeing in you for years."_

_After a few moments of hesitation, the doorknob twisted slowly, and Hermione shuffled out of the bathroom wearing a nervous expression._

_Lacey laughed, and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Finally!" She said with a sequel. "I thought you were going to make me force the door down!" She tugged on her hand impatiently and forced her in front of the long elegant mirror in the center of the hotel suite._

_Hermione peered into the mirror carefully and tugged impatiently at the top of her dress. "It's so low in the front," she complained in a low voice, "I'm going to be pulling it up the whole night."_

"_Not if he takes it off fast enough," Lacey said with a small, cheeky smirk. _

_Hermione's face immediately turned a deep scarlet as she shot Lacey a murderous look._

"_All joking aside," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. That dress looks amazing, it's a perfect fit." She began circling around Hermione with a critical eye and a raised eyebrow. Finally, after what felt like hours of inspection, Lacey sat down on the bed. "You look incredible love!" She said with a proud smile. "He's not going to be able to keep his eyes off of you."_

"_That's the idea isn't it?" Hermione asked with a small smile._

"_How about his hands?" Lacey asked with a mischievous smile. _

"_Stop saying things like that!" Hermione scolded. A soft blush covered her face. She turned to look back into the mirror and her stomach flipped as she imagined Ron kissing her deeply, Ron looking at her in an amazed sort of way, like he actually believed that she was pretty. _

_The embarrassment of what she had just been thinking showed in her face. She tilted her head in a mirror, making herself look awkward on purpose. Despite what anyone may have thought, she had never seen herself as a beautiful person. Lacey, and her other girlfriends from secondary school were beautiful. Compared to them, she had always looked plain, nothing special, despite being told by countless people that she was beautiful. She had never minded however. She had always believed, and told herself, that there were far more important things then fashion magazines, and outer beauty. _

_Looking in the mirror now, the two girls saw two different people. Lacey saw a worldly, sophisticated, beautiful woman. Hermione saw an insecure, scared little girl. One who had never bothered opening a magazine, or learning how to apply make-up until it was absolutely necessary._

_Lacey, seeing Hermione was having doubts, rolled her eyes and accompanied her in the mirror. "Stop it Hermione," she scolded gently, "you look incredible, I only wish I could be there when he first sees you."_

_Hearing this sent shock waves through her body. Her mind was immediately plunged into thoughts of different scenarios of Ron first seeing her in the dress. She finally lowered her arms, and began to see the dress in a brand new light._

_The dress had a low V-neck bodice that showed off just the right amount of cleavage; just enough to catch Ron's attention, but still modest enough to be left to the imaginations. The bodice ended right under the bust area, the rest of the dress material clung to her body easily and effortlessly, ending right before the knees, and showing off just the right amount of leg. Looking more closely, she began to see the woman that Lacey saw, she was beginning to see the woman that Lacey saw, she was beginning to see someone worldly, sophisticated, and beautiful. The bushy-haired, bookworm little girl was gone. The little girl with large front teeth was gone. In her place with someone beautiful and confident. In her place was a woman. The dainty black dress covered any insecurity she had had in the previous few moments. It hugged her petite frame in all the right places, and accented every one of her curves perfectly._

_Hermione turned around with a huge smile on her face. "I love it," she said in awe with a soft voice._

_Lacey stood up from the bed and engulfed Hermione in a tight hug from the behind. "I know you would," she said, sharing a soft smile with Hermione in the mirror._

0o0

Hermione's smile grew considerably as memories from the previous day flooded her mind. She chanced a glance at the clock, and was shocked to see that it was five o' clock. She had spent almost an hour in her own thoughts. Ron would be there in exactly an hour. As she set off to begin to get ready, her body tingled with the thoughts of what the upcoming evening would hold, and promises of what was to come. She couldn't wait for Ron to see her in the dress.

* * *

><p>Lacey stood quickly. Her legs were feeble and unstable. However – in her current situation – that was the least of her worries.<p>

Right now she needed to think, she needed a plan, and she needed an escape. She needed a way out. And she needed them all _fast_.

She began running. Nowhere in particular. Running with one sole purpose in her head: getting away from the forest, and alerting the police. There was a maniac on the loose …

She began looking around wildly. There _had_to be a way out.

Finally, her eyes fixed on a means of escape. A small one, a few meters away from her current position.

A small beam of light streamed through two tall willowing trees, just barely, but just enough to add a bit of light to the already dark and dreary forest.

She began to run again, as fast as she possibly could. The light clearance was her only means of escape, and in her mind – which was already warped with fear – seemed like the difference between her life, and her death.

She felt her heart sink, and her stomach drop, when she heard fast, lightweight footsteps coming up behind her, and a high pitched laugh coming from the same direction.

"Oh look!" The voice squealed with sick happiness, "the whore of the plan is trying to get away! Can't have that now can we?"

Lacey began to pick up speed; the clearing seemed closer than ever. Different thoughts were surrounding her head. The main one was screaming _'Run! If you get to the clearing, everything will be fine.'_

She had lured Lacey into the woods a short while ago. She had pretended to have been looking for car keys. Her appearance had been unkempt. Long, tangled, blond hair. Hazy, unfocused, dark blue eyes. Tattered dirty clothes. She was the last person who should have been anywhere near such a posh hotel.

That should have been her first clue.

But still, she had gone with her, followed her into the forest. That had been her first mistake.

As soon as they had gone deep enough into the forest, the woman had let off a high pitched chilling laugh. One that cut through you as sharp as a knife.

"Look what we have here," she had said in a low voice, "what a pretty pretty little girl." By this time, she had begun to circle her, like a vulture. "My boss was right you know." She continued in the same low chilling voice. "You're very lovely." She reached a hand out to stroke Lacey's chin roughly. "You're going to work out perfectly."

She had then pulled a long stick out of her pocket, and had jabbed it into the side of Lacey's neck painfully. She smirked and murmured a word under her breath. _Crucio. _

Pain ripped through her like a knife ripping through her flesh, tearing her apart. She let out a loud scream, it was the worst pain she could remember feeling. It was probably the worst pain she had ever felt.

There was a twisted relish and glee in the woman's laugh. "Scream louder! Scream louder!" She had crooned. "No one is going to hear you."

She had grabbed Lacey by the hair and forced her down to the dirty forest floor.

"H-how is that p-possible?" She had asked in a scared whisper.

The woman had stopped in front of her and knelt slowly. Lacey could smell cigarettes and tobacco on her breath. "Magic girlie." She whispered with a sinister smile.

"T-there's no s-such thing," Lacey had said in the same terrified whisper. "Please let me go, and no one will ever have to know you did this, I'll go quietly."

Begging had no effect on her; she seemed to take a sick pleasure out of seeing Lacey beg for her freedom.

"Do you really want to test your theory?" The woman had said. "Hmm?"

Her voice was beginning to get louder, until the point where she was shouting, and her loud voice was bouncing between the trees. "Do you really want to test your theory that there's no such thing as magic?"

Lacey had shaken her head quickly. Terrified of what the woman would do to her if she further questioned her.

Then she had left her. Left her to let the pain sink in. Left her to find her means of escape, only to hunt her down like a wild bore when it looked like she had a prayer of escaping the dark forest.

That was where they both were currently.

To Lacey's fear and horror, the woman caught up with her stealthily. She felt her scalp burn as she yanked her hair back with a force. She felt her flesh crawl as the woman brought her face close to hers.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a menacing smirk. "Weren't you listening to me? Whore!" The word _whore _was spat at her harshly, making it sting even more.

"We want Hermione Granger," she continued on in the same low tone. "And you're going to help us…"

Lacey's stomach let off a violent lurch as the woman began to roughly pull her back into the dark forest.

Tears began to prickle her eyes, but she refused to let the fall. She refused to give the woman that satisfaction.

Before succumbing into the darkness of the forest, a large amount of fear plunged through her heart like a dagger. She found herself closing her eyes, and hoping that the last thirty minutes of her life were just a cruel dream…

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! A complete one eighty with that chapter! It has its purposes, I promise you that much. <strong>

**I really enjoyed writing about Hermione with the dress; it was a lot of fun! A lot of writers tend to write Hermione as perfect and flawless, but I believe that is not the case. She is a normal nineteen year old girl with insecurities, and flaws. Ron's reaction to her dress in the next chapter will definitely ease a lot of those insecurities ;) I realise the conversation that Lacey had with Hermione is better suited between a mother and her daughter, but, seeing as it can't happen, a best friend is just as good :) Points for anyone who can guess the movie I mentioned in the first part of this chapter!**

**As always, reviews would be lovely! I worked rather hard on this chapter, and changed it a bunch of times. I would love to know what you guys think about it, and I would also like to know what you guys thought of the direction I'm taking this story in. So, please review! What did you like? What did you not like? Etcetera etcetera. Review! The official 'first date' chapter is the next chapter I promise!**

**Cheers!**


	11. Authour's Note Not a Chapter

Authour's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a long time, and most of you are wondering where the latest instalment is. First and foremost, let me say, I am really really sorry about taking so long to update. There have been a lot of trying moments going on in my life, and most times I really haven't felt up to writing. Plus, school is getting into full swing, and between my new part-time job, and school, I haven't found a lot of time for writing.

I've been doing a lot of thinking, and re-reading this story, and I've realised that I really need to re-write and change some things. This shouldn't take too long, as I only have to switch around, change, and add a few things. Maybe two weeks tops. Please bare with me and do not abandon this story! I really want to change things just to make this story better, and make it more enjoyable for you guys to read. The first new update should be this weekend, if not before.

Cheers!

Georgie


	12. Last Post on This Story: IMPORTANT!

Hi all!

First off, I would like to thank all of you who have been following this story for your incredible patience, and for not chucking this story when I announced that I was going to take a bit of time off to re-write this story when I didn't find it fully satisfactory.

I just wanted you all to know, that this will be the last thing I post on this particular file. The re-write will be posted in a separate story. And don't worry; it won't be like you're re-reading something you've already read. While the plot is basically the same, there are some significant differences between the chapters you have already read, and the chapters that I will be posting. There are some obvious changes (for example: there are a lot of name changes) but there are also some other changes (example: how Ron and Hermione meet is slightly different, and I've added different parts to every chapter. So, it's almost like you will be reading something new.)

Anyway, the main point of me posting this, is to thank all of my reviewers, and all of the people who have added me to their favourite authour's list, all of the people who added this story to their favourite list, and all of the people who have added this story to their alert list, or added me to their authour alert list. It honestly means so much to me to know that people like my writing, and honestly you guys, reviews are life fuel and food to an authour! So, please keep them coming, and please do not stop reviewing, because – like I said earlier – there are some significant changes, and – in my opinion – the writing is much better. Honestly, I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote some of that stuff down... I really hope you guys liked the changes I made.

You can locate the new story under the name First Daughter: Rewritten Version. Just, go to my profile, and press click! I just sent it in, so it may take a while! And please do not hesitate to review, because there are significant changes (like you're reading a new story!)

Thank you and I hope you all like it!

PS. Happy 2012!


End file.
